At The Ball
by Double RJ
Summary: Before, during, and after the Jellicle Ball from Pouncival's point of view. Contains 5 before chapters, each song in 1 chapter. Pouncival x Bombalurina, Tumblebrutus x Jemima, Alonzo x Cassandra..kind of. Completed at 30 chapters! Woot! Read and review!
1. Introduction Chapter

Okay, this story takes place completely in Pouncival's point of view.

This is what I make of all the relationships in the Jellicle Tribe from watching the movie endlessly:

Old Deuteronomy is the father of Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, and Macavity.

Munkustrap and Demeter are mates. Jemima is their duaghter.

Plato is Macavity and Demeter's son.

Bombalurina and Demeter are sisters.

Alonzo is Tumblebrutus's father.

**(A/N: I got this solely from Alonzo and Tumblebrutus trying to outshake eachother during the Jellicle Ball)**

Grizabella is the mother of Victoria.

Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots are mates, the parents of Rumpleteazer, Pouncival, and Admetus.

Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie are mates.

Jellylorum and Asparagus are mates, the parents of Electra and Etcetera.

Gus is Asparagus's father.

Cassandra and Exotica are sisters.

Bustopher Jones is the father of Alonzo and Quaxo.

Tantomile and Coricopat are siblings (duh, but sometimes people make them mates!)

XXXX

Here are the cats ages in human years:

Old Deuteronomy: 60

Munkustrap: 31

Rum Tum Tugger: 26

Macavity: 24

Jemima: 16

Plato: 18

Bombalurina: 22

Alonzo: 30

Tumblebrutus: 17

Grizabella: 53

Victoria: 18

Skimbleshanks: 42

Jennyanydots: 40

Rumpleteazer: 20

Pouncival: 17

Admetus: 19

Mungojerrie: 20

Jellylorum: 44

Asparagus: 46

Electra: 15

Etcetera: 14

Gus: 77

Cassandra: 29

Exotica: 24

Bustopher Jones: 60

Quaxo: 18

Tantomile: 26

Coricopat: 26


	2. Before The Ball Part 1

**A/N: The characters of Pouncival's family: Sophie and her parents, are MINE.**

**Disclaimer: Dunno why we need this, I obviously don't own Cats. If I did, Pouncival and Munkustrap would switch places.**

**Chapters very in length.**

**Chapter: Before The Ball Part 1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Because Jellicles are_

_And Jellicles do_

_Jellicles do_

_And Jellicles would_

_Jellicles would_

_And Jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

The words were still ringing in my head as I awoke from the dream. Oh man, you should've seen it! It was so so so so so so FREAKING AWESOME! We are the Jellicle Ball, and I was the star of the show! I was in the front and all the queens were begging for me to be their mates! And the other toms were just giving me death glares, and for a moment I was worried they would try to kill me in my sleep, but still, it was so cool!

Of course, I woke up.

Which sucked. Big time. Sucked like Demeter on Munkustrap.

Oh, Everlasting Cat, why did I have to think of THAT?!

Oh well. Anyway, I woke up from the dream of me being the king of the jellicle ball, and the reason I was having that dream was because tonight was...

Drum roll please! Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun

THE JELLICLE BALL!

Not only the Jellicle ball, but also MY first jellicle ball ever! It's gonna be the best! My mom Jennyanydots had been drilling me and the other kittens on the chorography for the ball. I am really hyped for the ball, because it's not just my first. My best friend Tumblebrutus is going to be there, and so is his crush, Jemima- she's Demeter and Munkustrap's daughter (Oh, crap, there's that stupid IMAGE again! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!). She's also my other best friend, but I don't like her at all (I mean in the way Tumble likes her). Tumble better get Jemima for the mating dance tonight, or I am never going to let him hear the end of it!

Of course, if I don't get Bombalurina to dance with me at the mating dance like I've been bragging I would all week, he will never let me hear the end of THAT.

Oh, man, I can't just sit here anymore! So, I hopped off my bed - well, actually it was my human Jessie's bed, she's like 15, kind of how old Electra and Etcetera are, the other kittens.

Jessie is really nice to me by the way! When I was really little, like when I was like a few months old, me and my dad Skimbleshanks and my older sister and brother Rumpleteazer and Admetus were all going about the city together (I remember me and Rumple snitching a hot dog from a fat human with a beard! Good times, good times...). Suddenly, Dad told us all to run, and Teazer and Metus all ran, but I was confused so I didn't run as fast.

What happened next I'll never forget (at least I hope I don't cuase it was cool!).

Well, I looked up and there was this guy in this big blue suit holding a net. I got scared when he smiled at me, and I started running too. But I was too late, cause it scooped me up. I remember Dad, Teaze, and Metus all screaming my name. I tried to break free from the net, and I managed to, and I started running again, but then the man chased me and a bunch of others, like, A HUNDRED OF THEM, showed up, and I went all ninja on their asses and kicked them all to Heaviside!

Okay....real story....and please Everlasting Cat don't let Mom found out I cussed....

Dad, Teaze, and Metus were all calling my name, and I tried to break out of the net but couldn't. Next thing, I was in a cage in a cramped little box, and I looked out through the bars and a window and saw my dad and siblings running after the car.

Since Tumble or Plato ain't here, I guess I can say....well, I cried the whole ride. I was scared, sue me! I thought I was never going to see my family again, and Rum Tum Tugger (bastard) had told me a story that the men in blue suits are Cat Catchers, people who capture cats and then torture and kill them. I was really young, impressionable, and scared out of my mind.

So, you can imagine how glad I was when I found out that I was merely going to be treated to some deisese shots (HURT LIKE HELL DAMN THEM) and then set out for a human to adopt me and take me to a home. My mom and dad were both owned by the same owner, and I think Tugger, Munk, and Demeter are all owned. They all wear collars anyway. Right?

So, now I live with Jessie!

Oh, and by the way....

JELLICLE BALL IS TONIGHT!

I know it was, like, 3 o'clock in the morning, several hours before the actual ball, but I still was so excited, I jumped up and down several times and ended up falling right off the bed.

"YEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWIE!" I cried.

"Scooterhead, stop it!" I heard Jessie drowse sleepily.

Oops. Oh well, it's still gonna be awesome!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

**There you are. Too hyper? Please read and review! Please read and review!**


	3. Before The Ball Part 2

**Second Chapter!**

**I hope you people are reading and reviweing!**

**Did I spell that right?**

**If you aren't, I am SAD. Although you all probably don't care about my feelings...on!**

**Chapter 2: Before The Ball Part 2**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so, I know I seemed a little hyper last time...

And that hasn't changed at all. Okay, I calmed down a little, after I woke Jessie up two more times and got kicked out of her room into the hallway, where I fell into a peaceful slumber...until Jessie's mother rudely stepped on me when they woke up willingly.

Well, I trotted into the kitchen and met my human family, Jessie and her tomparent and queenparent (I think their names are Cleo and Sam or something....), sitting at the table. I was immediantly overdosed in the sweet, sweet smell of bacon.......bacon.....hmmmm...so naturally, I jumped onto the table and began to move myself in between Jessie's arms affectionetly, as I do every morning.

"Hey, Scoots," she said smiling, stroking my back. It twitched my muscles pleasently and I arched my back, sticking my fine fine rump into the air, purring. Oh man, you have go to love it....

"Jessica! Get that cat off the table!"

I felt a cruel hand-that mean human queen-grab me from the stomach. I yowled in pain as she unceremoniusly picked me up and dropped me off the table. Luckily, I managed not to stumble this time and landed on my feet. Oooh! I despise that woman! (Liked that, I used despise, made myself sound smart!). She never liked me. I don't think she is a cat person. Jessie got it from her dad most likely, because he adores me beyond comprehenson.

As example, I whined in my throat and walked over to him, weaving in and out of his eyes repeatedly, before sitting down and nuzzling his leg, looking up at him with pitiful eyes.

"Oh, Chloe, why do you have to treet Scooterhead like that?"

Chloe huh? Not too far off...

"James, I can't stand to have him on the table!"

James?! Man, I was way off....

"Come on, Mom, Scooter is just a kitten!"

No, I'm a full grown Tom in a kittens body.

A _devishly handsome _kitten.

"So?"

Meanie.

"Chloe, please,"

Yeah, come on, Chloe!

"Fine."

Yeah!

"Just don't give him any bacon,"

DARN YOU ALL!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, after mewing in sadness and clawing at the door, I finally got Jessie to let me out.

"Be back soon, Scooterhead!" she said cheerfully. "Got it!" I said, but she didn't hear me and I didn't mean it. When she shut it, I heard giggling. I turned and saw my best friend Tumblebrutus on the sidewalk. "Scooterhead? That's rich!" he said, before laughing again. I just smirked and walked up to him. "You're on to talk..." I prodded him with my paw "...Sashalyn!". Tumble turned pink and whacked me over the head. We both completely forgot about this argument and began racing down the street.

"I'm gonna get there before you!" I shouted with glee, tripping over a rock.

"Not If I get there first!" I heard him shout from behind me.

Of course, I won. How couldn't I?

As soon as we walked into the junkyard, we began to play again. This time, we played tag, and a really fun game of tag too, and we were running around. Tumble jumped up onto a big washing machine and I was stumped to find out...I COULD NOT GET HIM. I clawed at it and tried to climb up but I just ended up opening the lid and fell down on my back. Tumble smirked down at me. I glared at him. "Come on, Pounce," he started saying. "Come up here so I can push your ass off again!" he said with a luagh.

"Excuse me?"

Tumble cried out in surprise and fell off-onto me! "Get off me!" I said, pushing him away. We stood up and turned. Tumblebrutus's father, a black and white patched tom-Alonzo-was there. Man, it always wierds me out when I think of the fact Alonzo and Tumble are father and son. I mean, Alonzo can sometimes be one of the most immature toms I've ever met, next to Tugger. He's constantly flirting with every single one of the queens (Bastard) and even the kit queens (Pervert). And yet out of nowhere he suddenly gets all "father-serious" with Tumble. It's wierd! Also, no offense, but Tumble and Alonzo look NOTHING alike. I think I asked Alonzo about that once-Alonzo told me that Tumble looks almost exactly like his mother. I think she and Alonzo had a little fling in the woods. That's where Gus found them anyway....

Oh, back to the action!

Tumble had gotten up off his butt and was looking at his dad sheepishly. "Hey, Dad, listen, we were just-"

"Screwing around?"

"That's a good way to put it!" I happily put in, ignoring the look Tumblebrutus was giving me, a look that clearly said KEEP QUIET.

"You do know that Jellylorum and Jenny-your mom, I may remind you, Pouncival-are looking for you? You need to practice your solos!" Alonzo was saying sternly. Tumble rolled his eyes. "Come on, Dad, I know my solos! Besides, shouldn't YOU be practicing?" he asked. Alonzo turned red for a moment, but then smirked. "Nope, I got better things to do," he said. I rolled my eyes this time. Oh, Everlasting Cat, here we go.

"Yeah, I'm so sure you do. Maybe I got plans too!" "Right, Tumble, what can you do?" "What were you going to do?" "I asked you first" "No you didn't!" "I did"

"Hey, Tumble, lay off, he probably just wants to figure out how to talk to Cassie without puking in fear," I said, smirking at Alonzo, pleased when he blushed. Tumblebrutus laughed, only to receive a smack in the shoulder from Alonzo ("Hey!").

"You shut up and get to Jenny!" he told us both. When he left, his tail swishing angrily, me and Tumble could only break into giggles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2 is done! Review please!**


	4. Before The Ball Part 3

**Okay, new chapter everyone! Please review when you read, it's rude when you don't! PLEASE!**

**Also introducing a new OC, Chessica. Even though she's an OC, she's in the video. You'll know who I'm talking about.**

**Chapter 3: Before The Ball Part 3  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

See what I did, I vocalised the last four! And my feet HURT! Dang, Mom had us drilling her stupid Cockroach tap dance for like two hours straight! I'ven ever tapped so much in my life! I, and I think all my fellow kittens (except Quaxo - Bastard) would agree, HATE TAP DANCING NOW!

No, I still like it, I just hate it right now. Oh, did I mention who we kittens are?

Me, Tumble, Jemima, Exotica, Electra, Etcetera, Plato, Quaxo, and Victoria.

Okay, anyway, I stumbled my way slowly to my rocking chair, the highest perch in the junkyard, and gleefully layed down on it. "Aaaaaaahhhhh" I purred, stretching my aching legs. Oh, how good it does feel to get away from mother.

However, just when I was starting to relax-

"Aw, com' on, Munkus!"

I sat my head up quickly, looking about. The chair was right on the edge of the clearing-I always wondered how that clearing always stayed clear, it was so big, you'd think the garbage men would fill it up or something- oh, anyway, I recognized the accent right away.

"Yea', man. I sti' don' understan' why ya won' let us hav' a song!"

And that one!

It was my sister Rumpleteazer, and her mate Mungojerrie - the Notorious Couple of Cats!

I peeked over the edge of the chair and saw them following an annoyed Munkustrap. I giggled, happy to watch the event unfolding. "I'm sorry, but I can't fit a song for you two into our schedule. If you had asked me sometime before, then maybe it would be different," he was saying.

"Bu' we ask'd ya WEEKS 'go!" Rumpleteazer cried. "Yea', Munkus! Wev' been askin' ya 'f we coul' hav' ou' own song sinc', like, days 'n days 'go!" Mungojerrie added. "'mit it! Ya hate us!". Munkustrap rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's exactly why I won't let you two have a song. Goodbye, now," he said, and then flicked his tail at them and walked off. The duo skulked for a minute, then Mungo suddenly lifted his eyes up to me and smiled.

"'Eh, lookie 'ere! Pounce!"

Next thing I knew, I had two crazy blurs of calico sitting beside me. Teazer hugged me in her exaggerated way, of course. "Teazer, lemme go!" I cried, batting at her. She dropped me unceremoniously and then they both laid down next to me. "Was' up, lil' bro?" Teazer asked, giggling.

I groaned. "Mom keeps making us do the tap dance over and over and over and over and over and over-I CAN' TAKE IT!" I cried, putting my hands over my head dramatically. "Eh, Teazah, did I just catc' a hin' of accen' 'dere?" Mungo asked grinning. Suddenly, I realized he was right. "You're right! Cool!"

We all laughed, oh so fun. Then I decided to say "Sorry Munk won't let you guys have a song,". But the two just grinned deviously. "What?" I asked, confused. "Don' worry, lil' brothah!" Teazer said, ruffling my ear. "We gon' hav' our song, whethah Munk like it ah not!" she said, and the two scampered away, giggling, leaving me to contemplate how I could gain a full Cockney accent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, after I had (ahem) been escorted (kicked out) of Plato's den when he and Victoria were talking (going at it like a bunch of Pollicles), I decided to go visit the lady I considered my best Queen friend.

Chessica!

Now, Chessica was technically my aunt, since she was Dad's sister, but I liked her enough anyway! She lived in a makeshift den on the east side of the junkyard.

"Hi, Aunt Chessica!" I said, running in and sliding to a sitting point beside her at her sink. She smiled at me. I liked her smile, it went so well with her body. She was pretty! She was a tabby, covered in cool looking black, grey, yelllow, and bright red stripes. Awesome combination, I believe!

"Hi, Pouncival," she said, returning to washing off a freshly caught mouse. Yummmmm.....mice....

"Can I have some?" I asked hopefully, looking up with her with my best kitten eyes. She smiled, and said "Nope,". I pouted, before turning my back to her. "You're mean!" I said. She laughed, and I immediantly forgave her an spun around, flopping onto my stomach as I did.

"Hey, Aunt Chessica!"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to the ball?" I asked happily. Happy gone when she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know if I want to go this year. It becomes so boring when you can't dance in your age," she said. I gasped-Chessica was a great dancer! "Pleeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseee! You have to come, its my first one!" I begged.

She smiled. "Okay, I'll come. But I'll only dance in the first song, then I'm watching the rest of the night!" she said.

Yeah! I could live with that!

"Thanks Aunt Chessica! Bye!" I then scampared away, contemplating on who I should jump on from behind- Coricopat or Tantomile?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Done!**


	5. Before The Ball Part 4

**Chapter 4! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Chapter 4: Before The Ball Part 4**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh my. There she was. The most beautiful queen in the junkyard. My object of affection. The Juliet to me, Romeo. The Emma to me, Darcy. The Jo to me, Laurie. The Beauty to me, Beast....Dang, these couples all have stupid names.

But still, I sure did like Bombalurina a whole lot.

Who cares if she's older then me? I don't! And I'm sure she won't either! We are so deeply in love, and when we dance at the Jellicle Ball tonight all eyes will be on us and we will shine in front of the whole world!

But.....there's still the small problem of actually asking her.

Oh crap, I'm scared out of my mind! What if she luaghs her head off? No, no, don't think like that Pouncival, she is going to say yes! Just march right up to her and say, "Bombalurina, will you dance with me at the ball?"

"What?"

AW CRAP I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!"

"N-Nothing Plato!" I cried, jumping and looking around at the older tom. He smirked, and then jumped down next to me, where we could both see Bomby relaxing on the hood of the TS-E1. He turned to me and smirked again. Ugh. Sometimes he can a jerk! Oh, by the way, Plato's Demeter and Macavity's kid. Apparantly they did it when he had her captive and out popped this bastard. Everyone knows, but, eh, we don't really care.

"You plan on asking BOMBA?" he asked, still smirking. Oh, I am so going to wipe it off his face later...

"Yeah, I was...but.." I started, but then realized it was the wrong thing to say. Plato was already on the move.

"Hey Bomba!"

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"ACK!"

".....Pouncival, why did you just jump onto Plato's head?"

"No reason!"

"Yeah he was gonna-ACK!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, I'm leaving now!"

"Thanks a lot! Now she'll never dance with me at the ball!"

"Yes I will,"

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE DO THAT?!?!?!....wait, what?"

"I'll dance with you at the ball, Pouncival. Bye now!"

"....I LOVE YOU PLATO!!!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My target waited but a foot away. So close....I knew I would win...I just knew-

"GOTCHA!"

"AAAAAAAH!"

I was thrown onto my stomach and my face bounced off the dirt. I grumbled a few promises of death before looking up into the face of my attacker - a tortoiseshell kitten with fierce yellow eyes. "Electra, I almost had him!" I cried.

The queenkit smirked and got off me, and I sat up, crossing my arms over my chest. Hmph! Take the silent treatment, you mean queen!

In front of us, Quaxo turned around and gave me a smile. "You couldn't catch me if you tried!" he called, before scampering away.

"YOU DARN KNOW I COULD CATCH YOU A MILLION TIMES IF I WANTED TO!!!"

Well, that silent thing didn't last too long.

Electra walked around to sit down in front of me. I immediantly zipped my mouth closed and crossed my arms again. I even turned my head a little bit away from here to add emphasis to the point that I HATED HER!!!!

She smiled. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Nothing with you.

"Pounce?"

What? HA NOT OUT LOUD!

"Come on, Pouncival, you can't be mad at me just because I cost you catching Quaxo!"

Yes I can. I'm doing it right now.

"Pounce, please, let's play a new game!"

No! What part of not talking to you do you not....well, I suppose if we were to play Catch Tugger's Tail, then maybe...

"Oh, well, it's getting late anyway"

Way to go, Electra! Ruin your last chance to earn my well sought after forgiveness!

"Want to come over to my house and split a bowl of cream?"

"Sure, I'd love to!"

Sue me, I like cream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Done! Review please!**


	6. Before The Ball Part 5

**Chapter 5: Before The Ball Part 5**

**By the way, I always like to picture Electra and Pouncival being eachothers best opposite-gender friend. If you agree, good for you!  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, gotta love cream! Gotta love it, gotta love it, gotta love it!

Electra's got a pretty nice house, by the way. The first time I saw it (This is my second visit, yee!) I was really jeolous at first because it seemed to make my house look like nothing special. I mean, Electra's house is painted white, a really nice shade of white too, with a cool red roof. It looked like a cookie! The roof was the exact same color as frosting..........frosting....hmmmmm...

It looked like a cookie is what I'm saying!

Red and white.

And my house is painted......BLUE and YELLOW. My two LEAST favorite colors. Which kind of surprised Victoria when I told her that, cuase apparantly when I'm in the dark, my brownish-grey patches look blue, which I don't get at all. I mean, do I look blue to you? I've looked in mirrors and I do not look blue at all! I mean, BLUE? YUCK!

"Pouncival, did you hear what I just said?"

What? Was Electra talking to me? Crap! Oh, well, mom always says honesty is key.

"Nope, not at all,"

WHACK!

"OW!"

Screw honesty, that hurt! "What was that for?" I ask, rubbing my head. "For not listening to me when I'm sure you would have LOVED what I had to say," Electra said. That caught my attention, and my tail began to swish in excitement. "WHAT TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" I begged. Electra giggled. Score for me!

"Well, I saw Tumblebrutus try to ask Jemima to dance with him at the ball..."

Oooooh, I like this news!

"....and he accidently spit right in her face!"

"OH NO WAY!"

"WAY!"

Oh man, I am NEVER LETTING THAT GO!

Oops, already forgot about it. Back to cream! Yum......

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing the cream, I bid Electra farewell (ooh, I love sounding smart, even if in my own head!) and made my way to my own house. You know, I think I've gotten over the fact it was blue and yellow. Blue and yellow aren't so bad.

Ooh, yes they are.

Hey, do you think I'd be sexy looking if I really was blue?

Oh, I'm home! Dang it, they STILL haven't put in a cat door? When will Chloe and James learn? Do they think I LIKE annoying them with my howling and scratching? (Actually it is pretty fun)

But seriously! I have to get inside! I need to sleep so I can be rested for the ball!

"HEY!" I cried, clawing at the door. "HELLO! PEOPLE! THERE IS A KITTEN OUT HERE WHO DOES NOT WANT TO SLEEP OUTSIDE WITH THE COLD!"

Nothing. Drastic measures! I took a deep breath and madly beat the door, and chanted:

"LETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEIN LETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEIN!"

I took another breath, ready to start again, when Jessie opened the door. I ran in and immediantly cozied up on the rug. FINALLY!

"Hey, Scooterhead!" Jessie said, stepping by me and laying down on the rug next to me, petting my back. Ooh it felt nice! "Did you have a fun day?" she asked. I nodded excitedly. "Yeah, first me and Tumble ran into Alonzo and he got all mad at us and we ran and played but my mom made us tap dance and I talked to Teazer and I spied on Plato and Victoria and I got Aunt Chessica to come to the ball and I got thrown into an oven by Coricopat and I bit Tugger and I pushed Asparagus off the tire and I got Bombalurina to dance with me at the ball and I played with Quaxo and got mad at Electra then when over to her house for some cream and now I'm back and I'm tired!" I finished. She smiled.

"Fun huh?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" I asked. Then I yawned, suddenly tired.

"Aww, someones tired. I'll let you to your nap!" she said, moving away.

Thank you! Goodnight Jessie!

Sleep.....dream....Bomby.....cream........Karl Morgan.......blue fur.....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Done!**


	7. Jellicle Songs For Jellicle Cats

**And now the Jellicle Ball begins!**

**Chapter 6: Jellicle Songs For Jellicle Cats**

**Note : Whatever is in italics is what is being sung by one of the characters, I do not have the patience to add all the quotation marks!  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, man, I am so excited! The Jellicle Ball is finally here! I have no idea what to do of course, so I just run up to my rocking chair and look about the clearing. Munkus, Cassie, Dem, and Dad were already there. I knew I had to sit still...shudder......oh, well, as we were waiting, the only people who showed up where Tant, Cori, Electra, and Tugger. Oh, I hope Aunt Chessica comes! Oh, wait! Munkustrap is moving off the car! The ball is about to begin! Shut up, mind, I want to hear him.

Munkustrap crawled to the center of the yard, stood up, and looked out into the sky. Then, he sang:

_Are you blind when you're born?_

Dem crawled out of the pipe (Quaxo's pipe by the way!) and moved her hands in a wierd way as she sang.

_Can you see in the dark?_

Oh, Dad, cool, you're singing too!

_Dare you look at a king?_

Whoa, where did Asparagus come from? I didn't see him there? Oh, look! Chessica and Alonzo are here! Yeah! I knew she'd come!

_Would you sit on his throne?_

_Can you say of your bite_

_That it's worse then your bark?_

Grr.....Tugger....

_Are you cock of the walk?_

He he....he said cock....

_When you're walking alone?_

Yeah, Aunt Chessica!

Oh, good, it's time for the chorus! Mom and Dad had drilled me and Teazer and Admetus on this, but I don't know why on them because they already knew the words so well. But time to sing! Don't want to leave my chair just yet though....

_Because Jellicles are and jellicles do_

_Jellicles do and jellicles would_

_Jellicles would and jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and jellicles do_

Alonzo looked up at me for a moment. "Don't you wan't to get down and dance?" he asked. I shook my head no. He just shrugged.

Then, All of a sudden almost every Jellicle began to show up. Jellylorum crawled up on the car, and Exotica slunk in through the shadows like she always did. It's like the song was calling them at super speed or something! Jelly then began to sing:

_When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?_

_Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?_

It's so cool when Coricopat and Tantomile move as one (I sound so smart!). Too bad Cori's mad at me....

Jemima moved gracefully out of the shadows, and boy boy, I caught a glimpse of Tumble watching her from a little crease in the junk wall. Sneak, hee hee!

_Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?_

Ooh, Deuteronomy himself is here too! Maybe I should get in with the dance...nah, I'm comfortable right where I am.

_Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer?_

_Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicles do and jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and jellicles do_

_Jellicles do and jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and jellicles do_

Tantomile then suddenly bent over, and Cori did the same behind here. Okay, a little creepy looking for siblings...

_Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?_

Mom and Victoria suddenly appeared on the car. She smiled up at me before they sang at once:

_Familiar with candle!_

_With book and with belle! _Electra suddenly shot out. Dang, she looks scary from up here!

Ooh, Bomby's finally here! Where have you been, you owe me a dance!

_Were you Wittengton's friend?_

Quaxo jumped out of the shadows, Admetus following behind him.

_The pied pipers assistant?_

_Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?_

I sneaked a glance at Alonzo. He looked a little....proud? Man, he is a wierdo...

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were up next:

_Are you mean like a minx?_

_Are you lean like a lynx?_

Etcetera looks so cool! Why she all the way up there though? Wait, who am I to talk?

_Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?_

Another glance at Alonzo tells me he is oh so enjoying Cassandra slink her body up. Hard not to, with that body....

_Where you there when the pharoah's commisined the sphynx?_

Alonzo suddenly ran up to me. "Come on, Pouncival, get down!" he said, motioning me with his arms. Oh, man, time for the big chorus! I let him help me down, and I joined my fellow Jellicles on the dance floor.

_If you were and you are_

_You're a jellicle cat!_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_We can dive through the air_

_Like a flying trapeze_

_We can turn on a sumersualt, bounce on a tire_

_We can ride up the walls, we can swing through the trees!_

_We can balance the bar, we can walk on the wire!_

And then we were dancing like mad. During this time we started by circling eachother, then Etcetera got up on the trapeze! It was so cool! I think Bustopher Jones was pushing her, he's too fat to dance, all he can do is waddle! And of course while she flies through the air we all shake our sexy hips. We bounced and jumped, and Victoria got picked up and spun around by Munkustrap. Why does he look like he enjoyed that?

And then we repeated the chorus, dancing in a circle, twisting and bending over, shaking our butts in front of the person behind us. Sweet! I was behind Bomby! Luck is on my side!

_Jellicles do and jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and jellicles do_

_Jellicles do and jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and jellicles do_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

Next thing I knew, we were all up on the tire, standing in a large chorus stand. I was at the top! Right below Deuteronomy too! And I didn't even have to worry about the fact I hadn't been taught this part, since the words just flowed out of me! It must have been my Jellicle Instinct!

Although truly I had no idea what I was saying.

_Can you sing at the same time in more then one key?_

_With two Heimphin singing_

_And waltzes mistrough?_

_And can you as cats do begin with a C?_

Way to hit the high note mom!

_And always triumphant in use of the house_

_Jellicle cats are queens of the night_

_Singing at astronomical heights_

_And stealing pieces from the Messiah_

_Hallelugheh! A jellicle ball-_

Suddenly, an old boot fell off a junk pile and landed right in the middle of the clearing. And of course, we all stopped and had to repeat the whole thing over again.

_Jellicle cats are queens of the night_

_Singing at astronomical heights_

_And stealing pieces from the Messiah_

_Hallelugheh! A jellicle ballllllllll_

Suddenly, we all got serious and began singing in really high voices. Ew, I sound like Etcetera right now!

**(A/N: And now I am too bored to post the rest of the lyrics)**

Well, now that that was done, we all lept up and ran to the clearing, before doing more dancing. I was happy to see Chessica looked happy as she danced, even though I still couldn't understand what we were singing.

Then before I knew it, the song was over, and we were all standing there, panting and tired, in a perfect stance.

So far, this was awesome!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Done!**


	8. The Naming Of Cats

**Chapter 7: The Naming Of Cats  
**

**Note : Sorry I was so lazy last chapter, but it was 2 in the morning and I was sleepy and wanted to go to bed! I promise this chapter will contain FULL lyrics!  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so far, this Jellicle ball was going awesomley! Wait, is that a word? Oh well, still, this was incredible! The dancing was very fun, espiecally Bombalurina sticking her butt in my face! Heaven...

And now we were all standing there-

Suddenly, Demeter hissed. I jumped a little, I was standing right next to her. What was she upset about?

I looked over a bit and-HOLY EVERLASTING CAT ON A STICK!

There was a human over there!

Crap, no one is supposed to know about the Jellicles! We're secret, and secrets are cool! (Of course, if it is a secret of Tugger it is not meant to be kept). I looked around, panicked but somehow unable to break my pose. Asparagus and Aunt Chessica had also noticed the man.

Then, Asparagus ran forward, next to Munkustrap, who also noticed the......MAN.

And, all of things, the guy decides to sing!

He sang, _There's a man over there!_

At that, all the Jellicles turned to look at the man, and they all gasped. We ducked to the ground. Huh, as if that is going to help this man forget what he just saw! Oh, how much of the opening number did he see?

Asparagus continued singing, _With a look of surprise, as much as to say_

_Well now how about that?_

How about what? Oh, look, Munkustrap is going to sing now.

_Can I actually see with my own very eyes?_

_A man who has not heard of a Jellicle cat?_

Huh? What was going on? Munkustrap and Asparagus looked wierd...

Suddenly, Munkustrap cocked his head to the side, and sang, or more liked, sang-asked:

_What's a Jellicle cat?_

Suddenly, I was overcome with a strange feeling. Like, I am here and I need to say something. And I knew that all the other cats felt this too, this incredible need to give wisdom, a feeling I have never felt before.

Then, we all sang together:

_What's a Jellicle cat?_

Then,

_What's a Jellicle cat?_

We all moved together, to the center of the clearing. I couldn't even remember if the man was there or not. We had something to say, something I had never felt or heard before. I found myself in the front, in a row with Electra, Teazer, Dem, Jemima, Etcetera, and Vicky. The normal me would be happy to be surrounded by queens, but I was different. Then, we all began to chant.

_The naming of cats_

_Is is a difficult matter_

_It isn't just one of your holiday games_

_You may think at first_

_I'm as mad as a hatter_

_When I tell you a cat must have three different names_

Yes, I know now. You probably don't, but as we just chanted, a cat must indeed have three names. The first-

_First of all there's the name_

_That the family use dailey_

Yeah, that. My first name is Scooterhead.

_Such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo, or James_

As we said this, I sensed Alonzo filling with pride at the mention of his name. Although Alonzo was his second name, not his first name.

_Such as Peter or Johnathan, George or Bill Bailey_

_All of them sensible everyday names_

_There are fancier names_

_If you think they sound sweeter_

_Some for the gentlemen, some for the dames_

_Such as Plato, Admetus, Electra, Demeter_

I sensed each of them, and I even sensed pride in the cats around me who's names were not mentioned. I became wonderous-what were my Jellicle's first name? The only ones I knew where those of Tumblebrutus, Alonzo, Mom, Dad, Admetus, Teazer, and Jerrie ; Sashlyn (Tumble's owners were confused elderly people), Patches, Missy, Firecat, Ronky, Right, and Left.

_All of them sensible every day names_

_But I tell you a cat needs a name thats particular_

_A name thats perculier and more dignified_

Ah, yes, our second name. The name we lived by, the name we can be proud of most of all, the names our parents gave us. I was named when I jumped out of my bed when I was only two days old.

_How else can he keep his tail perpendicular_

_Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride?_

_Names of this kind I can give you a quarem_

_Such as Munkustrap, Quaxo, or Coricopat_

_Such as Bombalurina or else Jellylorum_

_Names that never belong to more then one cat_

But there's still that one thing.....At this point, we all moved apart, facing different sides of the junkyard.

_But above and beyond there's still one name left over_

_And that is the name that you'll never guess_

_The name that no human research can discover_

_But the cat himself knows and will never confess_

The third name. The name I have not even heard myself. But I know it is there. Mom and Dad have told me the story many times-one day, when your name will come to you, and it will be a name unlike any ever heard, a name for you and chosen to be yours, a name that holds your entire soul in peace. And you will never confess it or even speak it- it will remain a shadow in your mind, there and never there.

I have not learned mine yet.

_When you notice a cat in profound meditation_

_The reason, I tell you, is always the same_

_His mind is engaged in a rapt contemplation_

_Of the thought, of the thought, of the thought, of his name_

Suddenly my nose twitched. I sensed Victoria was not with us. Where did she go?

_His ineffable, effable, effanieffable_

_Deep and inscrutable singular name_

Suddenly, I slunk off into the shadows. I couldn't see but I could hear the chanting, the name repeating, like an echo...

_Name, name, name, name, name, name..._

Name....name....WHOA.

What the hell just happened?!

I was sitting in a path in the junk wall of the clearing. Beside me were an equally confused Electra and Exotica. Tumblebrutus and Alonzo sat together above us, sitting on a small tire, whispering to eachother. I looked over, and saw Dad nearby with Teazer and Jerrie, who both were bombarding him with questions.

But then I saw Admetus, staring out into the sky. I slunk over to him.

"Metus!" I cried, pawing at his leg. He looked down at me, smiling.

"Admetus, what just happened?!" I asked, confused.

He smiled again, and looked out. "The moon," he said. I looked, and gasped.

Victoria was standing alone in the junkyard. The moonlight was shining directly onto her. I could not stop staring.

Victoria always did wierd things when struck by moonlight....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Done!**


	9. The Invitation To The Jellicle Ball

**Chapter 8: The Invitation To The Jellicle Ball**

**Note: Kind of short....  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victoria just stood there.

The moonlight was shining off her white coat. Her leg was up, held by her hand, her other arm stuck in the air, quite elegantelly really. Man even when things are confusing I cannot stop sounding smart!

But....why was she...

I wanted to rush out to my friend, but Admetus seemed to read my mind. He placed a paw on the top of my head, right in between my ears, and I knew I had to stay put. Still, I wanted a better look! I broke free and ran through the junk, until I found my place on my rocking chair, and I leaned over to look down on Victoria.

Thats when I remembered-Victoria was coming of age this year. She was performing the Solo Dance. Forget something like that, Pouncie, man!

As if on cue, she began to dance. It was beautiful. She let go of her leg and swung it around slowly, keeping her hands up. She spun in a slow half circle on her standing leg, then suddenly she traced the leg in the air with her hand, swinging her claws swiftly through her fur. Then she brought the leg up perfectly against her head. She slowly slid forward into a split, her body movements perfect. She swung her legs around and moved onto her side, her arms gracefully pawing the air. She moved onto her back, and lifted almost her whole body straight into the air, kicking. Then she fell down and moved her body in half, both ends of her body in the air, and she closed her eyes and turned her hair.

Wow, it looked beautiful.

Suddenly, Quaxo came rushing out of the pipe. My eyes immediantly lit up. He must have been asked to do the Invitiation! My Dad told me yesterday that the Ball doesn't officialy begin until the invitation is given. He helped Victoria get up, then they both danced as he sang.

_Jellicle cats come out tonight_

_Jellicles cats come one, come all_

_The jellicle moon is shining bright_

_Jelliles come to the jellicle ball_

_Jellicle cats come out tonight_

_Jellicles come to the jellicle ball!_

I then jumped off my chair with ease and ran over to join my family. I noticed that Old D, Tugger, Mom, and Aunt Chessica had all vanished. Aw! (to 1, 3, and 4, 2 can go eff himself!)

But then Munkustrap began. We all copied his movements as he recited.

"Jellicle cats meet once a year, at the jellicle ball, where we all rejoice! And the jellicle leader will soon appear, and make what is known as the Jellicle Choice! When Old Deuteronomy just before dawn, through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat, who can now be reborn, and come back to a different Jellicle life. For waiting up there, is the Heaviside Layer, full of wonders, one Jellicle only will see! And jellicles ask, because jellicle's dare: Who will it be?"

And we all chorused together: "Who will it be?"

Seriously....who's it gonna be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Done!**


	10. The Old Gumbie Cat

**Chapter 9: The Old Gumbie Cat  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, Munkustrap spun around and shooed everyone away. Still, everyone still nuzzled him affectionately-he seemed to like it!-and ran off. I ran over to sit by Tumblebrutus, of course, who was sitting with Alonzo, and.....Cassandra!

I poked him and whispered "What's this?". He smiled. "Nothing-I don't think she even notices Alonzo is sitting next to her!". I laughed, then my dad cuffed me over the head. "Ow!" I said. I turned to pout, but then my attention changed completely-Munkustrap was standing in the middle of the clearing, with most of the other Jellicles surrounding him, Quaxo being the nearest. He raised his arm triumphantly, and for a moment I thought (like he did) the song was going to be about him. Then Munkustrap sang,

_I have a Gumbie cat in mind_

_Her name is Jennyanydots_

My first thought was, HA! Quaxo you are an idiot! And he thought so too, cause he tried to pass it off as having to scratch his ear. My next thought was, hey, this song's about mom! But where is she?

Munkustrap was now describing my mother:

_Her coat is of the tabby kind with tiger stripes_

_And leopard spots_

I grinned, when I saw Electra and Admetus dancing together shyly to the song. I decided to make my move, while Tugger was still gone. "Bomby!" I whispered, running over to her and offering my hand. But she just laughed and shook her hand at me, before moving over to sit by Demeter and Jellylorum. I frowned....what was wrong? She said she would dance with me! I sadly just walked back to Teazer. She saw my face and smiled. "Chee' up lil' bro!" she said. "Jus' lis'en ta da song!". I listened-

_All day she sits beneath the stairs_

_Or on the steps, or on the mat_

_She sits and sits and sits and sits_

_And that's what makes a Gumbie Cat_

I felt a flash of anger. What right had Munkustrap to call my mom lazy? Wait, why is everyone so interested in the TS-E1 all of a sudden?

Suddenly, as Munkustrap sang the last line again, Quaxo raised his paws. The trunk opened! To my astonishment (Pouncival Smartypants, that's the name) my Mom was inside-in a giant furry coat! Not like her old coat, but a REALLY big coat!

_That's what makes a Gumbie Cat_

Then, Bomby, Dem, and Jelly turned into a trio.

_But_

_When the days hustle and bustle is done_

_Then the Gumbie cat's work is but hardly begun_

They all pointed at my mom, as Munkustrap and Coricopat helped her out of the car, and she began waddling around in that huge thing of hers, the other kittens following her around curiously. What was with that giant coat? But then another horrible thought crossed my mind:

Oh, crap, I was going to have to dance tap in a cockroach outfit! CraaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAaap! Oh well, might as well just watch for now. Ooh, look at Teazer, she's making fun of mom! Oh, Dad got her for that.

_And when all the family's in bed and asleep_

_She tucks her skirts to the basement to creep_

_She is deeply concerned with the ways of the mice_

At that, I noticed the girl kittens were putting on mouse masks. Aw, I remember Dad saying something of the real mice not being able to attend. Something about too many cats being scary....(freaky mice)...Ha, Jemima can't get hers on! Then Mom sang:

_Their behavior's not good and their manners not nice_

Masks on, the girls all sat down in front of her, mimicking the mice she teaches every Sunday and Thursday nights.

_So when she has got them lined upon the matting_

_She teaches them:_

Mom pantomimed using her hands-the girls followed.

_Music, crocheting, and tatting_

I could tell Munkustrap was about to start his second verse. Oh, man, then the dance is coming up soon! Ooh! Better humiliate myself in style!

I got up from my perch and ran out to the hole where we were keeping the cockroach costumes-small black garbage bags littered with coat buttons, and pan hats. I heard Tumble cry "Pounce, where ya going?", but I ran in. I giggled, thinking of my brilliant plan. At least, I thought it was brilliant! Hee hee hee hee hee!

I finally got the costume on and passed all the other cats, who looked at me strangely. I poked my head out, and was pleased to hear the Trio singing:

_But_

_When the day's hustle and bustle is done_

_Then the Gumbie cat's work is but hardly begun_

Time to make my entrance! I sauntered out into the junkyard, ignoring (and savoring) everyone's look of surprise. I took the center of the clearing and waved my hips sensually. It must of worked, because Jelly blushed and Bombalurina giggled! Score for Pounce! But then I gulped when I saw Mom glowering at me. The girls kept singing:

_She thinks that the cockroaches_

_Just need employement! _my Mom croaked out, grabbing me by the neck and spinning me around. I was panicking inside as I thought having my back to her would mean-she wouldn't really spank me in front of the tribe, in the middle of her song, _at the Jellice ball_, would she?

But I put on my best "oh well!" face and shrugged to Bombalurina, who giggled. The trio continued:

_To prevent them from_

_Idol and wanton destroyment! _My mom sang, before giving me a sharp smack on the rear. "Ow!" I cried, turning to glower at her, but she merely pointed. I stalked out to join the other "cockroaches". When I got there, Plato was sneering.

"What'da ya do that for, Pouncival?" he asked. "Trying to impress your little girlfriend?"

I smirked back. "Yeah, cause Victoria is gonna love you in that garb," I said. Plato blushed and began muttering. Then, a bunch of tranphare started, and we all walked out. I gasped again-my mom's huge outfit was gone, but she was wearing a new coat - a really frilly orange one! Still, we all formed a line, and saluted her with our forks.

Then we started to tap dance. I found it was much easier to do when your actually performing together. But my feet still hurt!

For some reason, everyone else must have agreed, because we all pushed her out of the way with our turning chorus line. Then we all turned our rumps to her, and she screamed! I giggled, then got another idea. I started to follow her with a fork, but then she turned around.

I jumped. "Mom, hey-" I started, but she interrupted me. "Pouncival, enough of this! Go wait for me on the tire!" she said. I gulped--not good. Last time she said that I couldn't sit for a day. "Mom-" I tried, but she just pointed. I grumbled and stalked off, taking my costume off and sitting on the tire. Asparagus chuckled and I shot him a death glare.

I watched the rest of the dance unfold. Man, try to have a little fun! Not looking forward to what's to come.

"FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW!"

No she ain't!

"Thank you my dears!"

Not welcome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Done!**


	11. The Rum Tum Tugger

**Chapter 10: The Rum Tum Tugger  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah, great! Hooray! Yeah! My mom's song is over and......NOW SHE'S GOING TO COME UP HERE AND YELL AT ME-OR WORSE! YEAH!

(If you didn't notice before, the above is sarcasm). Now my Mom was shaking all the elderly tom's hands. She nuzzled by dad-okay, I got to admit that's a bit sweet. Suddenly-

"Meow"

I knew that anywhere! Oh, how I hate it. I turned slowly around on the tire. Sure enough the Rum Tum Tugger was standing there, looking pleased that he had all the Jellicle's attention. He let another nonchalant "Meow". I sneered at him and backflipped off of the tire. However, to my horror, everyone suddenly began to sing.

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!_

WHAT?!?! No one told me TUGGER was getting a song! Ah, this is JUST great! (Again, sarcasm!) Then he started singing and ran down to the middle of the floor. Ugh, look at Jemima and all the other kittens following him around. It was no surprise that none of the other Tom's were very happy with Tugger being here.

_If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse_

_If you put me in a house, I would much prefer a flat_

_If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house_

_If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat_

_If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse_

Oh, man, this SUCKS. All the Queens-even Bombalurina's!-are on him! Ooh, a ball! Take that Tugger!

NOOOOOOO! NO FAIR NO FAIR YOU CAN'T KICK IT!

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_

_And there isn't any need for me to shout it_

_For he will do as he do do_

_And there's no doing anything abou-ou-ou-t it!_

I turned to Tumble. "Are you as mad as I am?" I asked.

Tumble stared, and I looked and saw Tugger tickle Jemima's chin. Ew, gross, Tugger's her UNCLE. Forget about that image in your head Pouncival!

I almost didn't notice him answer "Yeah, I am!".

Then we both thought of the same thing, and we began to mock Tugger's movements. I heard Plato and Metus giggle behind us.

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore_

Ha ha, good one Quaxo!

_When you let me in, then I want to go out_

_I'm always on the wrong side of every door_

He walked over to us. "Hey, Tugger, wanna see how a real tom-" I started to mouth off, then suddenly found myself kissing the dirt.

Did he just TRIP me? I looked to my side and saw Tumble was also on the ground. I tried to sit up, but I found a weight suddenly on my back. Then I realized-THIS BASTARD WAS SITTING ON ME!

_And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about_

Ow! He just kicked me to the ground-after smackimg my rear end I might end! I slid out of the way and began to curse him under my breath.

_I like to lie in the bureau drawer_

_And I make such a fuss if I can't get out_

Why don't you stay there, you psycho!

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_

_And there isn't any need for you to doubt it_

_For he will do as he do do_

_And there's no doing anything abou-ou-ou-out it!_

Um....okay, this is gonna sound wierd, but for a second Plato looked like he was REALLY enjoying doing side-splits in front of Tugger. He is so wierd sometimes...

I turned to Bombalurina. I grinned-maybe she'll dance with me now! I walked over to her. "Hey, Bomb, can I-"

"Not now, Pouncival!" she said. I frowned. What was her problem. "Bomby, you said you would dance with me!" Crap, did not mean to make it sound so whiney!

"Not now, Pouncival!" she said again. Then she walked forward and moved her hands down her body. I scoffed, moving over by Plato, Metus, and Tumble. Bombalurina then sang:

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast!_

Tugger looked over at her. OH MAN, he's giving her THE look, the I WANT YOU look! He then started to shake his hips again!

_My disobliging ways are a matter of habit_

I couldn't bare to watch as he and Bombalurina started dancing really provacatively. Admetus nudged me. "Come on, Pounce, just dance with us! Ignore them!". I grinned and tried to, but I couldn't block out his singing.

_If you offer me fish then I always want a feast_

_When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit_

(Stupid, no one was even talking about rabbit!)

_If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer_

_For I only like what I find for myself_

_No_

I heard a thump, and turned. "Oh my EC!" I cried. Tugger had just DROPPED Bombalurina right on her stomach. Right---right on her----HOW DARE HE!

"Whoa, Pounce, easy there!" Plato said, holding me back by my shoulders, cause I'm pretty sure I just started to stalk to kick Tugger in the tomhood (which I plan on doing at somepoint tonight!).

"He dropped her!" I cried. "He has to pay!". Plato still held me back.

_So you'll catch me in right up to my ears_

_If you put it away on the larder shelf_

_The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing_

HA! That's a laugh....oh, Bomby, why do you keep going back to him! Look, he just shoved you!

_The Rum Tum Tugger_

_Doesn't care for a cuddle_

Obviously, you Queen dropping, Bomby bopping jerk!

_But I'll leap upon your lap in the middle of your sewing_

_For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle!_

Oh, Everlasting Cat, kill me now! Or him! Kill him now! Ki-ha ha ha ha! He just kissed Jelly and Mom on the cheek! Look at their faces!

You know, everyone looks like their having fun, why not just join in the dancing?

And awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay I go!

_The Rum Tugger is a curious cat!_

_The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle!_

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_

I heard Tumble growling next to me. Okay, dancing fun over, he is now staring at Jemima. I suddenly had an idea.

"Don't worry, I'll get her Tumble!" I said.

I ran up behind the large group of girls and Plato behind Tugger and started pulling on Jemima's arm.

_And there isn't any need for me to spout it_

Ow! Forget it, I'm not helping Tumble or Jemima out ever again!

_For he will do as he do do_

Uh. Now even TEAZER and freakin' TANTOMILE are getting in with this guy! Don't fall for his tricks! DON'T GO TOWARDS THE DARK SIDE!

_And there's no doing anything_

_Abooouuuuuuuut_

Yes, we know you can sing! Just then, I noticed that Bombalurina was standing nearby, looking at Tugger with a bit of lust and wanting on her face. Huh...maybe I can do something with this....maybe she'll only react out of needyness-but I can live with that! So, I slid over and stuck by butt in the air and rubbed it against her legs. I heard some other toms gasp. Screw yo-OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH THAT FEELS NICE! BOMBY HAS SUCH SOFT CLAWS, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!

_Aboou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-out!_

I fell onto my back in complete bliss. I looked up at her, grinning. She grinned back. "See you got a little Tugger in yourself, there, Pouncie," she said, winking.

Oh, I could just die!

_Aboo-wowou-wowou-wowou-wouuuuuuuuuu-_

Oh, EC, now you got Etcetera started. Shut her up! SOMEBODY SHUT HER UP!! Man, I now remembered how much I HATE this guy!

Thank you Tugger, you egomaniacal, queen-hogging, no good dirty scoundrelistic hypocritical moronical idiotic stupid crappy dumb lousy-

Wait a minute! His song made my mom completely forget about being mad at me!

THANK YOU TUGGER YOU GOD!

_About that!_

Ha ha, Cetty fainted! I feel like I should personally thank Tugger! So naturally I followed him around, waving at him to try and get his attention. It's a good thing everyone else (even the other Toms) were doing the same thing, or else I would have looked stupid.

Suddenly, as he was shaking his hips on top of the TS-E1, Tugger stopped, frowned, and pointed out at something.

Huh? I quickly turned around.

And gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Done!**


	12. Grizabella The Glamour Cat

**Chapter 11: Grizabella The Glamour Cat  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was this? Standing at the foot of the clearing was this old Queen. She must have been very old, because her coat was hanging off of her in ragged shreds. Her ears were tufts, and her face sunken and hollow.

She looked very sad. She smiled for a moment, but then her face turned grim. Huh. Wonder why? She was obviously just coming to join the party. I noticed that Tugger had vanished from sight once more. Good riddance to him! Wait, was I mad at him or glad at him? Oh well, must go say hello to new woman!

However, what I saw stopped me and shocked me.

Quaxo had thought the same as me, and he had gone up to her to welcome her. But then Munkus suddenly pushed him back, giving the old Queen a cold glare. I looked around - everyone was giving the Queen the same cold glare. I saw Jemima go up to her, reach out to her, but then Dad came up and pushed her out of the way. I don't get it, what was wrong with this queen? Was she evil or something? At that moment I saw Bombalurina walk up to her. She seemed to be sizing her up, and Old Queen turned her face away from her, a look of shame. Bombalurina hissed, then moved away from her. I saw Tumble try to move to her, but Alonzo held him back. I saw them whisper for a moment, before Alonzo pushed Tumble over to Plato. I walked up to him. "What's going on?" I whispered. My friends look as confused as I did. "I dunno. Who is she?" Tumble asked. I shrugged. Suddenly Plato smiled.

"Hey, Pounce, go scratch her!" he said. WHAT?! Was he crazy? "What?! No, I'm not going to scratch an old queen for no reason!" I protested. But Plato just said "Come on, Pounce, no one likes her anyway, look!" he said. I looked, and saw Mom push Electra away from the queen. Plato did have a point....but there was no way I was going to scratch her!

"Go do it!" Plato urged. Tumble shook his head. "No, Pounce don't do it!" he said. Suddenly Plato started to push me towards her, but Tumble tried to hold me back. Plato shoved me over and I landed right in front of her. I stood up quickly. I looked at Plato in pleading, but then I thought, Screw you Plato! I'm just going to go greet her.

I beckoned for her to come. She smiled, and began stepping towards me. Yeah, it's okay! You seem nice. I'm going to ignore the worried looks everyone is giving me. Welcome to the Junkyard, ma'am! She got so close...she reached out...

OW! Stepped on my tail! Crap! I had reacted and accidently scratched her arm. She jerked up at me, pain and sorrow in her eyes. I was horrified. Horrified that I had done it, and I immediantly dove through Tumble and Plato and ran into the oven.

Oh my goodness...how did I just do that? It was an accident! But her eyes.....she looked so hurt....

Suddenly, I was turned around sharply. I gulped when I found myself looking into my father's angry eyes. "Why did you do that?" he asked, fury in his voice. I gulped, worried I was about to get turned over his lap, and rushed out "I-I didn'-I didn't mean to!! I was just trying to be f-friendly!". My dad opened his mouth to talk again, but then we both stopped. There was someone singing.

_Remark the cat who hesitates to all of you_

Somehow, I broke out of Daddy Skimble's grip and rushed out of the oven. It was clear-the Old Queen was singing.

_In the light of the dawn_

_The door opens on her like a grin_

She turned around, and then saw Jellylorum, trying to hold back a curious Etcetera and Electra. Suddenly, she stepped forward, and sang:

_You see the border of her coat is torn  
_

_And stained with sand_

Wow. Her coat did look bad....

Cassandra walked up to her, getting close. But then she turned and fled at a glare from Munkustrap. Well, at least she ran into Alonzo's arms....The old Queen sang again:

_And you see the corner of her eye twist_

_Like a crooked pin_

Finally, she stopped. She looked around, and I saw what she saw-angry cold glares. She was clearly not wanted, though why I don't know. However, I had to give it to her-she was brave. She smiled, a happy thought crossing her mind, and she put on a look of pride as she began to walk out. But then, Demeter suddenly appeared behind her. And she began to sing:

_She haunted many a low resort_

_Near the grimy road of Tottenham Court_

_She flitted about the no man's land_

_From "The Rising Sun" to "The Friend At Hand"_

Demeter, what are you doing? With each word the pride on the old queen's face turned into one of sorrow and....something else. But Demeter continued.

_And the postman sighed as he scratched his head_

_You'd really had thought she ought to be dead_

That was not nice at all!

_And who would ever supposed that that_

_Was Grizabella, the Glamour Cat?_

Huh? Grizabella? Was this who this cat was? The queen covered her head with her arms, as if she was scared to be recognized by her name.

Grizabella. It was pretty. I wanted to go up to her, but then Bombalurina suddenly wrapped an arm around Demeter, and sang,

_Grizabella the Glamour Cat_

Then, they sang together:

_Grizabella the Glamour Cat_

Then, all of us Jellicles, began to creep toward her. I myself slid on my knees behind Munkustrap. The old Queen was moving slowly, but I could tell she heard our words, our bitter song.

_And who would ever supposed that that_

_Was Grizabella_

_The Glamour Cat?_

I blinked. The queen...Grizabella...Grizabella was gone. Demeter suddenly rushed out, to where she had stood, and looked out into the distance.

And I couldn't stop thinking.....who was that Grizabella?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Done!**

**Note: I don't like the idea of Pounce purposely hurting Grizabella, not in this fic.  
**


	13. Bustopher Jones

**Chapter 12: Bustopher Jones**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just stared, trying to figure out what happened. It took a while for Jellylorum and Jennyanydots to get the queenkits to stop trying to go after Grizabella. I wonder what happened to her...why everyone else hated her. I tried to ask Dad, only to receive a few painful whacks on the rear and told not to speak of her. Seriously, what was so wrong with her?

But now I was getting bored. Nothing was happening! This was supposed to be the Jellicle Ball right? Wasn't something supposed to be happening?

Suddenly, Mom smiled sharply and squeled. I jumped. I looked around, and then raised my eyebrows. A very fat black and white cat was waltzing into the courtyard. Alonzo and Quaxo immediantly ran up to greet him, and helped him walk in. It was Bustopher Jones. I was confused why he was here. I mean, the guy hardly ever comes into the Junkyard. But another wierd thing about him was that he seemed to be the Rum Tum Tugger of all the older queens-including my mother!

Bustopher waltzed forward, brandishing a large spoon like a cane. Then, I realized that he must be getting a song this year. Huh. Wonder how that's going to turn out.

Then, my Mom began to sing.

_Bustopher Jones_

_Is not skin and bones_

Bombalurina ran up next to her and sang out:

_In fact he's remarkebly fat!_

Ha! Very funny, Bombalurina!

"Well, that sums up the whole song right here," I snickered. Unfortunantly, Bustopher heard me and glared at me. However, when Jelly and Mom clung to his arms, Bustopher decided to continue on with his song. Mom continued singing:

_He doesn't huant pubs for he has eight or nine clubs_

_For he's the St. James Street cats_

_He's the cat we all greet as he walks down the street_

_In his coat is fastidious black_

Man, what do they see in this guy? Still, I decided to stay on my parents good side and I stood up with all the other toms, smiling and waving to him politely. As he walked past us, I even gave him a little salute.

Whoa, hey, make room, make room, big guy walking through! Well, looks like Quaxo enjoys praising his father. Did I mention that, Quaxo and Alonzo are his kids. Whoa, that makes Quaxo Tumble's uncle, and they don't have much of an age difference! Cool!

_No common place mousers have such well cut trousers_

Dang, I wonder why Bomby likes him so much.

_Or such an impeccable back_

And we bow. Wow, look at his grin! He looks really smug right now. I wonder if I could pull that off..... I looked up at dad and tried it out. Dad just gave me a funny look. Ah, who needs you?

_In the whole of St. James is the smartest of names_

_Is the name of this brummel of cats_

_And we're all of up proud to be nodded or bowed to_

_By Bustopher Jones in white spats_

Aw, why would you salute back to Munkus! I saluted to you first!......okay, Quaxo is starting to creep me out, he just started pulling on Bustopher's tail. But then me and the other Toms began repeating the chorus that Mom, Jelly, and Bomby just sang. Me and Tumble began to shove eachother over to sit in front of Bustopher, cause I could see Dad was bringing in a huge hat. He always used that hat when he wanted to sit down and tell the kittens stories of the train,

Now Bustopher is sitting down. Oh, poor you, your hat is dusty. Dad! Why must you become a slave! And now there's dust on your tail!

Oh, great, now he's going to sing.

_My visits are occasional to the Senior Educational_

_And it is against the rules_

_For any one cat to belong both to that_

_And the Joint Superior Schools_

Well, so far I had no idea what he was saying.

_For a similar reason when game is in season_

_I'm found not at Fox's but Blimp's_

_I am frequently seen at the gay Stage and Screen_

Ha, ha, he said gay!

_Which is famous for winkles and shrimps_

Mmm....shrimp....

_In the season of venison I give me ben'son_

_To the Pothunter's succulent bones_

_And just before noon's not a moment too soon_

_To drop in for a drink at the Drones_

Oh man his song is starting to make me hungry. I groaned in thought of that delicious food and rolled around on the ground.

_When I'm seen in a hurry there's probably curry_

_At the Siamese of at the Glutton_

_If I look full of gloom then I've lunched at Tomb_

_On cabbage, rice pudding, and mutton_

OH I AM STARVING NOW! "Wanna go get some food?" I asked randomly to Tantomile.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

I just shrugged.

_In the whole of St. James is the smartest of names is the name of this Brummel of cats_

_And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to by_

_Bustopher Jones in white_

_Bustopher Jones in white_

_Bustopher Jones in white spats_

Okay, so this guy is kind of interesting. He's all fancy and stuff. Okay, you probably shouldn't be tipping yourself over, Busto, you almost fell off!

_So, much in this way passes Bustopher's day_

_At one club or another he's found_

_It can be no surprise that under our eyes_

_He has grown unmistakably round_

No, what gave it away?

_He's a twenty five pounder!_

_For I am a bounder! _Bustopher sang.

_And he's putting on weight everyday!_

Dang, why do they sound so proud? I would HATE being fat. Unless Bombalurina was fat too, cause then no one else would want her.....and then she would be all mine....ALL MINE....

_But I'm so well preserved because I've observed_

_All my life a routine, and I'd say_

_I am still in the prime, I shall last out my time_

Huh? The guy is so not in his prime! He's a freaking GRANDFATHER of crying out loud! (Tumble's Alonzo's kid, remember? And Alonzo is Busto's kid!)

Now, all of us Toms got up in a line. Apparantly we still had to show this guy respect.

_That's the word from the stoutest of cats_

Oh, look he's coming to me. Man, he has a mustache for crying out loooooooooOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD! Ow!

Why the hell did he just knock me over with his spoon?!

I ran over to Dad. "Dad, he just knocked me over!" I whined....okay,that is not a good thing Pouncie, remember that.... But apparantly Dad didn't look too pleased. "Look at him flirting with MY Jenny...." he hissed. I couldn't help but giggle. Old people envy!

_It must and it shall be spring in Pall Mall_

_While Bustopher Jones wears white_

_Bustopher Jones wears white_

_Bustopher Jones wears white spats!_

Then, of all things, he pulls out a rose! Then he hands it to mom, and winks at her. "Toodle-pip!" he says. Of course, Mom faints into Jelly's arms.

I had to laugh. It was too hilarious-

CRASH.

Suddenly, the lights all went out. I jumped, immediantly cowering behind my father. Even though I was a kitten, I knew all too well what that meant.

"MACAVITY!"

Spot on Demeter! Shitshitshitshitshit!

Oh well, at least Bustopher ran off.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Done!**

**Note: Bustopher Jones is my LEAST favorite song in the whole show.**


	14. Mungojerrie And Rumpleteazer

**Chapter 13: Mungojerrie And Rumpleteazer**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, here it is...it's coming...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Macavity!

In case I haven't told you, Macavity is an evil cat. He is the worst criminal, apparantly he's committed EVERY CRIME in existence. But what is really bad is he's Munkustrap and Tugger's older brother. He used to be nice, but he fell in love with Demeter and then went cuckoo obsessed with her. When she rejected him, he raped her (poor Demeter) and then turned to crime. Demeter ended up giving birth to Plato, but I guess she must be ashamed of the fact he's Macavity's son as well cuase I never see them together (poor Plato).

But now he was here! I immediantly hid behind my dad. "Dad, what's going on?" I asked. Wow, stupid question, it's obvious what's happening!

"Pouncival, go hide with Admetus!" he cried, pushing me over to the junk piles. I looked back at him. "What about you?" I asked. "I'm going to find your mother. Stay here!" he said. I followed his orders, and immediantly attatched myself to my brothers leg. Admetus placed a paw on my head and tried to rub it comfortingly. However I realized something scary. "Where's Teazer?!" I asked, terrified.

Admetus looked down. "Probably with Jerrie," he said. But I realized something else. "I haven't seen 'em since Tugger's song!" I cried. Admetus paled. He knelt down and took me in his arms, hugging me. I was shaking. Could you blame me? I was scared for Teazer and Jerrie.

Eventually the clearing was emptied. There was nothing. After a few minutes I poked my head out, only to get it shoved back down by Metus. What was his problem? I was just cheking!

"HEE HEE HEE!"

What was that? "SSHH!" Hey, I know that giggle and sshh! That's trademark!

As if on cue, Teazer suddenly popped out from behind the TS-E1. She looked around and came out. Oh, wow, she had her sack with her! They must have been theiving. I wanted to go out and tell them that Macavity had been here, but then Jerrie came out with a sack, and to my shock:

They started DANCING. I heard some music playing, and then I saw them get off the car. Teazer giggled again, and then Jerrie shushed her. They kept dancing, and then bumped into eachother. Oh wow. They were right. They did get their song! Mungo started to sing at that point:

_Mungojerrie_

_And Rumpleteazer, _Rumpleteazer joined it. They then sang together:

_We're a notorious couple of cats_

_As knockabout clowns_

_Quick change comedians_

_Tight rope walkers and acrobats_

I wonder if I told you guys yet. Teazer and Jerrie are thieves. They are master thieves too! Mom and Dad don't approve at all! Ha ha, it's so fun, espiecally when they give me stuff! "What is she doing?!" I heard Admetus cry behind me. I looked over and saw Alonzo and Munkustrap talking angrily with eachother, in hushed voices. I frowned. What's wrong? They're just singing! Maybe Straps is mad he got pulled over one...

I decided to just smile and kept listening to their song.

_We have an extensive reputation_

_We make our home in Victoria Grove_

_This is merely our center of operation_

_For we are incurably given to rove_

Wow! Mungojerrie just lept completely over Rumpleteazer's head! Then they started singing about one of their heists.

_When the family assembles for Sunday dinner_

_Their minds made up that they won't get thinner_

It's not surprising they steal from their own humans. Must be why their constantly getting kicked out.

_An Argentine joint_

_Potatoes and greens_

Argentine joint....yummy.....What's Argentine?

_Then the cook would appear from behind the scenes_

_And say in a voice that is broken with sorrow_

_I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tommorow_

_The joint has gone from the oven like that_

Ooo ooo now I remember! They brought a giant slab of meat home once, and it was so warm and so good! They shared it with the whole tribe because it was like as big as a pig - which must be what their family are if they ordered one that big!

_Then the family would say_

_It's that horrible cat_

_Was it Mungojerrie_

_Or Rumpleteazer?_

Wow, the humans must be stupid if they can't tell sis and Jerrie apart.

_And most of the time,_

_They leave it at that!_

_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer_

_Have a wonderful way of working together_

Suddenly, I felt a finger on my shoulder. I looked back, and saw Tumblebrutus had come up to me. "Dude, you sister is cool!" he said.

I smiled. "Ain't she?" I said. Wow, I am so proud of her! How many cats have a thief for a sister?

You know, now that I think about it, with this town, there's probably a lot of them...

_And some of the time you could say it was luck_

_And some of the time you could say it was weather_

_We go through the house like a hurricane_

_And no sober person_

_Could take his oath_

_Was it Mungojerrie_

_Or Rumpleteazer_

_Or could you have sworn that it might have been both_

Suddenly a question popped into my head.

"You even talk to Jemima yet?" I asked.

Tumblebrutus blushed. "Have you danced with Bombalurina yet?" he asked.

"I tried, but she won't let me!" I said.

Tumblebrutus smirked. "Well, then you have no room to ta-OW!"

"Get back over here with me!"

Daddy Alonzo to the rescue!

_And when you hear a dining room smash_

_Or up from the pantry, there comes a loud crash_

_Or down from the library_

_Came a loud PING_

_From a vase which was commonly said to be_

_Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing-CLAT!_

I wish Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer would take me out on a hiest once....

_Then the family would say:_

_Now, which was which cat?_

_It was...Mungojerrie!_

_AAAND!...Rumpleteazer!_

HOLY CRAP! They just did like a double cartwheel or something! Now everyone has to be impressed!

_And there's nothing at all to be done about that!_

Suddenly, all the other Jellicles surrounded them. Jerrie and Teazer lept off eachother, looking shocked. I got scared when I saw Dad and Mom come out with everyone else. I rushed out to try and stop them.

I could hear some of the adults scolding them.

"Wait, come on, they were just having fun!" I said. No one heard me. Suddenly, Jerrie and Teazer ran up onto the TS-E1. I saw Munkustrap and Alonzo each pick up one of their sacks. Suddenly, they tossed them high over Jerrie and Teazer's heads. Teazer tried to jump for it-MISS! EPIC FAIL! Suddenly, everyone sang out:

_And there's nothing at all to be done about that!_

Okay, I have to admit, the look on the notorious cats faces was priceless!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done!**


	15. Old Deuteronomy

**Chapter 14: Old Deuteronomy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Man, why do people have to be so harsh?

It was just a song! And now Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are getting lectured by Mom and Dad. And everyone else was looking on with amusement. Seriously, these cats can be mean! I looked around in curious-ity, and noticed something wierd-Quaxo was sniffing the air, and his ears were twitching. I raised my eyebrow. "Quax?" I asked him.

Then he spoke, and asked "Old Deuteronomy?". My heart almost stopped. Was he here?

Everyone else heard Quaxo as well, and we all looking at Tantomile and Coricopat. Oh yeah, the psycic twins. They looked into the air for a moment, and then sang together:

_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy_

Ooh, our leader was coming!

Suddenly, I felt a tongue licking all over me, cleaning me. "Mom!" I whined. "I can clean myself!" I said. Mom just gave me a look and then went over to help Dad. Jeez, why do they have to think they need to clean all the time?

I saw Munkustrap taking the front, Electra nuzzling his leg. Music was playing, so I guessed he was going to sing about his dad. I laid down in order to hear him better and be more comfortable. Oh good, everyone else is doing it, I won't look stupid.

_Well of all things can it be really_

_No. Yes. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye!_

_My mind may be wandering but I confess_

_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy_

Munkustrap petted Electra affectionetly, before he began singing:

_Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time_

_He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession_

Old Deuteronomy was really old. That's why he was called "Old Deuteronomy".

_He was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme_

_A long while before Queen Victoria's accession_

Well, doesn't Victoria look happy?

_Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives_

TUGGER!! Dang he came back why is he here that-no. Calm down, Pounce. Old D's his dad too, he has a right to sing about him. You'll hate him later!

_And more I am tempted to say ninety-nine_

Wow, didn't know Deuteronomy was such a player! Ha ha! Aw, that's cute, Jerrie's head in Teazer's lap.

_And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives_

_And the village is proud of him in his decline_

You know, when I first met Old Deuteronomy, when I was only a year old, I was scared of him. I remember because Dad keeps bringing it up to guilt me whenever I do something bad and don't feel sorry about it. See, apparantly, when he tried to approach me, I got scared of how big he was and I scratched him. I guess that pretty much shocked everyone, but Old D forgave me on the spot.

That's what I like about him.

_At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy_

_When he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall_

Well, even though I didn't understand what Munkustrap and Tugger were saying, I liked the song and the music. It was very soothing. I rolled around on the ground happily. I must have looked silly...

_The oldest inhabitant croaks_

Wonder who could be older then Old D?

_Well of all things can it be really_

_No. Yes. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye!_

_My mind may be wandering but I confess_

Suddenly, Tugger pointed. Munkustrap followed his finger and smiled brightly, before they sang together:

_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy_

Immediantly I looked over in the direction they pointed, and sat up quickly. Quaxo was leading Old D over here! Crap! I still haven't cleaned myself! I tried to make myself look at least presentable. Suddenly, I got knocked over. I wanted to yell at whoever it was, but then I realized everyone was grouping up to welcome Old D.

Ooh, cool! I was right behind Munkustrap. We all starting singing:

_Well of all things can it be really_

_No. Yes. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye!_

_My mind may be wandering but I confess_

_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy_

As soon as our leader got close enough, all the kittens pounced on him (and me, and my names Pouncival! Hee hee!). I ran into Munk's back as I did, but I still latched onto his leg happily.

"Hi!" I cried. He smiled warmly at me, and then turned to shake hands with Jelly.

Even has he tried to walk, I still held onto his leg, until Dad pulled me off. Not fun, Dad!

_Well of all things can it be really_

_No. Yes. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye!_

_My mind may be wandering but I confess_

_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy_

Munkustrap, like the goody two shoes son that he is, helped Old D get to the tire. When he got there Tugger was waiting, and he smiled and gave his father a grand bow.

Suck up.

Want me to get you any food, Old D?

_Well of all things can it be really_

_No. Yes. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye!_

He smiled at us, and then sang:

_My legs may be tottery, I must go slow_

_And be careful of Old Deuteronomy_

I felt nice. The whole tribe, the whole family, was completed.

Suddenly, Munkustrap lit his eyes up and chanted "Jellicle cats meet once a year, on the night we make the jellicle choice. And now that the Jellicle leader is here, Jellicle cats can all rejoice!".

Ooh, I remember suddenly what's next:

THE AWFUL BATTLE OF THE PEKES AND THE POLLICLES TOGETHER WITH SOME ACCOUNT OF THE PARTICIPATION OF THE PUGS AND THE POMS AND THE INTERVENTION OF THE GREAT RUMPUS CAT!

Dang, that's a mouthful.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done!**


	16. The Awful Battle

**Chapter 15: The Awful Battle Of The Pekes And The Pollicles**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anyway, what I just said was the title of a little skit we had prepared to perform for Old Dueteronomy when he arrived. It was about these two dog tribes called-wait, I'll just let you listen, Munkustrap explains the whole thing anyway, and probably a lot better then I would. So I moved to the side and sat by Tumble and watched him.

_Of the awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles_

_Together with some account_

_Of the participation_

_Of the Pugs and the Poms, and the intervention of the Great Rumpus Cat_

Told you it was a mouthful.

_The Pekes and the Pollicles, everyone knows,_

_Are proud and implacable, passionate foes;_

_It is always the same, wherever one goes_

Munk's right, dogs do fight a lot. Animals, they are.

_And the Pugs and the Poms, although most people say_

_That they do not like fighting. Yet, once in a way,_

_They now and again join into the fray_

_And they:_

Oh, yippee! Now we get to be a policles! I mean, pollicles. I mean, we get to bark like pollicles. I mean-oh well.

_Bark Bark Bark Bark_

_Bark Bark Bark Bark_

I think I sound like a dog! Maybe I should try that out in a prank sometime...

_Until you could hear them all over the park_

And now Munkustrap turned to face no one in particular (although actually he was looking in Vicky's direction).

_Now on the occasion of which I shall speak_

_Almost nothing had happened for nearly a week_

_(And that's a long time for a Pol or a Peke)._

Pekes are stupid.

_The big Police Dog was away from his beat -_

_I don't know the reason, but most people think_

_He slipped into the Wellington Arms for a drink -_

Remember, kiddies, drinking should not be done by anyone under the age of 21.

WHICH MEANS I CAN'T DO IT WHICH SUUUUUUUUCKS!

_And no one at all was about on the street_

_When a Peke and a Pollicle happened to meet._

Hey, it's Jerrie and Teazer!

Well, I think...Dad and Teazer's fur kind of matches...although I guess Dad isn't that skinny.

_They did not advance, or exactly retreat,_

_But they glared at each other, and scraped their hind feet,_

Dang, I don't think Jerrie and Teazer payed attention during rehearsel. Munkustrap has been having to direct them!

_And they:_

Well, I bet Munkustrap is regretting making Jerrie and Teazer the first peke and pollicle. Now they messed up on the barking-Jerrie did two extra from Teazer.

_Until you could hear them all over the park_

Okay, I bet Munkustrap is REALLY starting to regret making Jerrie and Teazer the first peke and pollicle. Now EVERYONE messed up on the barking! HEY DON'T HIT JERRIE!

_Until you could hear them all over the park_

Okay, now I got up and ran into the junk. See, instead of cockroaches, this time we were going to dress up as Pollicles - mainly but sticking shoeboxes on our heads, feet, and hands.

We all started to form a line, but then to my horror Mungojerrie went in front of me. So, I pushed him. "I'm in front!" "Nah, I am!" "Me!" "Meh!" "Me!" "Meh!" "Me!" "Meh!" "Please?" "Fine".

Score for me! Now walk out and stop. I caught the last words of Munkustrap's verse.

_But a terrible din is what Pollicles like,_

_For your Pollicle Dog is a Doryorkshire tyke,_

Munkustrap turned to us and-cool, he gave me a salute!

For emphasis I saluted him back, before we began our march.

_There were dogs out of every nation_

_The Irish, the Welsh, and the Dane_

Whoops, sorry, didn't mean to run you over Munky!

Never heard of a Welsh, but Dane's scare me!

Don't tell anyone that thou-HA HA HA Tumblebrutus is going the wrong way!

_The Russian, the Dutch, the Dalmation_

_And even from China and Spain_

_From the poodle, the balmy Alstation_

Ha ha! Alonzo just pushed Tumble back into line! Seriously, how they related?

_And the Basset who growls on the train_

I have no idea what were talking about.

Hey, look, Dad and Quaxo are wearing bags. Why are they wearing bags and not me?

_And to those that are frisky and frollicle_

_That my mean be perfectly plain_

Hey, let go of my head!

Not funny Munkustrap! Mungojerrie just bumped into me, let me go!

Oh, a wise guy, huh? LETME AT EM! TAKE THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAAAAAAA-!

_That my name is Little Tom Pollicle_

_And you better not do it again!_

OW! Okay, you BETTER not just let me fall on my stomach again, Munkustrap!

_And his braw Scottish cousins are snappers and biters,_

_And ever dog-jack of them notable fighters;_

_and so they stepped out with their pipers in order,_

_Playing When the Blue Bonnets Came Over the Border_

What is that annoying sound? Oh, it's just Tugger on the bagpipes. Wait that didn't come out right...let me try again: DAMMIT IT'S TUGGER ON THE BAGPIPES?!

Why does that jerk always ruin everything, I mean, look, he just knocked over all the queens! On purpose too! What do they see in him?

_Then the Pugs and the Poms held no longer aloof,_

_But some from the balcony, some from the roof,_

_Joined in to the din with a:_

BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! So what if I do it on the girls side two, barking is fun! I understand why pollicles do it so much!

_Until you could hear them all over the park_

For some reason we all started to say the words that meant a dog was sniffing or something....I think. What does huffery-snuffery mean?

_Huffery-snuffery, huffery-snuffery,_

_Huffery-snuffery, huffery-snuff!_

Heh heh, I sound like a dog.

_Until you could hear them all over the park_

Suddenly, we all started barking at once.

Oh no! I think Etcetera is barking louder then me! I will not allow this! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK-

"NOOOOOO!"

Jeez, break my eardrums, will ya Munk?!

_When these bold heroes together assembled,_

_The traffic all stopped, and the Underground trembled,_

_And some of the neighbors were so much afraid_

_That they started to ring up the Fire Brigade._

I noticed then that Electra was pointing at me. At first I thought it was good and smiled at her, but then of all things Electra makes a rude gesture! To spite her I pretended to shoot all of the queens. Oh crap, everyone else is moving forward! Must hurry up!

_When suddenly up from a small basement flat._

_Why who should stalk out but,_

Whoops, sorry Jem! Didn't mean to run into you!

_The Great Rumpus Cat!_

And of course Admetus flies out the wrong way. Right, I forgot, Admetus is playing Rumpus Cat or something.

_His eyes were like fireballs fearfully blazing,_

Okay, I thought Mom was going to make his costume look GOOD. He looks like a giant rubber plush toy! Man, Admetus must be blushing like mad under there! At least Old D looks interested...

_He gave a great yawn, and his jaws were amazing;_

_And when he looked out through the bars of the area,_

_You never saw anything fiercer  
_

I've seen chicken bones fiercer then that!

_Or hairier_

Okay, that's true.

_What with the glare of his eyes and his yawning,_

_The Pekes and the Pollicles quickly took warning._

_He looked to the sky and he gave a great leap -_

_And they every last one of them scattered like sheep._

Scatter! Scatter!

As soon as me and Tumble where in the junk, we began peeling off our costume-and of course making fun of Admetus. "Jeez, did you see how dumb he looked in that ouftit!" Tumble said.

"He made the Great Rumpus Cat look like a Great Flumpus Cat!"

"I know! Those eyes and tail were so fake!"

"Man, I never plan on letting him live that down!" I said.

"Live what down?"

I jumped about three feet in the air. Was that Metus? I turned and gasped. Why is there a shoebox on your head?! "I played a Pollicle, remember, I was in back," Admetus told me. Damn, what's with me and saying my thoughts out loud without knowing it?

But back to business. "I-I-I-I-I-I thought you were Rumpus Cat!" I stammered. "No, Plato was," Admetus said, looking confused. WHAT?! But Plato was IN BACK I saw him!

Wait a minute....

I ran out, and then my mouth dropped.

The real Rumpus Cat was standing there with Munkustrap.

Oh my Everlasting Ca-

TUGGER SHUT UP ON THE DAMN BAGPIPES!!!!

_All hail and all bow to the Great Rumpus Cat!_

You have no idea people!

......and bow!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done!  
**


	17. Song Of The Jellicles

**Chapter 16: The Song Of The Jellicles**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aah, that was so cool!

I immediantly dived to look up at Old D. I hope he liked our play! WAIT THE RUMPUS CAT! Shit, he's already gone....

Ooh, Old D's about to speak! Must listen!

_Jellicle Cats and Dogs all must_

_Pollicle Dogs and Cats all must_

_Like undertakers, come to dust!_

CRASH!

Aah! Macavity! "Macavity!" That's what I just said Demeter!

This time I didn't even wait. I immediantly ran into the junk pile. Oh, crap, what am I doing?!

I cowered my head and hid inside a basket. Wow, I'm a coward! I couldn't even wait for my family! Damn, see if Bomby will ever ACTUALLY dance with you now!

I hid there for a while. Man, everyone probably came out to dance again by now and I'm stuck here-

Suddenly, Old Deuteronomy's calm voice seemed to rise out of nowhere.

_Jellicle cats come out tonight_

_Jellicle cats come one, come all_

I began to follow his voice, wondering what was going on. It was coming from the clearing...

Suddenly, his voice was joined by three others.

_The jellicle moon is shining bright_

I poked my head out, and gasped a little. Old D was still out there, but so where Munk, Jem, and Vicky. And they were all....dancing?

_Jellicles come to the jellicle ball_

It must have been safe. That's what I heard in their call. "It's okay, everyone come out!". I saw Alonzo had heard them too, and he rolled his head in a questioning look. Suddenly, he walked out, swinging his hips. Then he started singing:

_Jellicle cats are black and white_

_Jellicle cats are rather small_

_Jellicle cats are merry_

At that moment I decided to run out and sing:

_And bright_

Alonzo gave me a quick flash of annoyance. Oh, phoo you! I got Vicky and Jem's attention for you didn't I?

_And pleasant to hear when we caterwaul_

You know, I really don't know what caterwaul means. Oh, good, Dad and Tumble came out! (that sounds wierd...)

_Jellicle cats have cheerful faces_

_Jellicle cats have bright black eyes_

Quaxo suddenly skipped out of nowhere. Admetus scittled out of the oven, and soon all of the Jellicles had emerged from hiding, and were all raising their eyes to the overhead Jellicle moon. It was so shiny...

_We like to practice our airs and graces_

_And wait for the jellicle moon to rise_

_Jellicle cats develop slowly_

_Jellicle cats are not too big_

I burst out laughing but quickly covered my mouth at that! Gosh, Tumble had said it so provocatively! No wonder Metus just swiped at him! Tumble crawled over to me with a frown on his face. "Damn, what's their problem?" he asked.

I shrugged, a little cuaght up in listening to Bombalurina sing-

"DAD WHAT THE HELL?!"

I looked. What the hell indeed! Alonzo was dancing with Jemima! Yeesh, why are all the older toms such perverts? "Dad, what are you doing?!" Tumble asked him in fury. Okay, time to get out of here!

And what better way to do it then a triple front flip! HOP HOP HOP-Ooh, almost didn't land that last one!

_Jellicles dry between their toes_

Huh? What? I noticed Jelly, Electra, and Cetty all staring at me. What's going on?

_Jellicle cats are white and black  
_

_Jellicle cats are of moderate size_

Two sets of twins!, I noted. MungoTeazer and CoricoMile! Fun names!

I smiled at Bombalurina as I thought of this, who smiled back, and then I jumped up into the air with Dad and Tumble, and sang:

_Jellicles jump like a jumping jack_

_Jellicle cats have moonlit eyes_

What is with Cassandra and her poses?

Then we all started to the center of the clearing again. Hey, cool, Exotica is across from me! Exotica never comes out to dance!

_We're quiet enough in the morning hours_

_We're quiet enough in the afternoon_

As we sang that, I giggled a little. We are NOT quiet in the afternoon. Well, the kittens aren't anyway. Espiecally with Mom drilling us all the time! I propose we make a petition to end Mom's drilling sessions!

(I am hyper)

_Reserving our terpsichorean powers_

Now, what the heck does terpsichorean mean anyway?

And then we all started to dance again. It was actually pretty fun! Of course, I decided to rest my feet a little for the big dancing coming up, so I resorted to watching Dad dance with Tumble and Quaxo.

_To dance by the light of the jellicle moon_

_Jellicle cats are black_

_And white_

_Jellicle cats (as we said) are small_

_If it h__appens to be a stormy night_

_We will practice a caper or two in the hall_

Ha, Quaxo ran into Tugger! Look at his face-OH DAMMIT TUGGER!

_If it happens the sun is shining bright _we all chorused.

_You would say we had nothing to do at all_

AAAH TUGGER WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! DO NOT RUIN MY NIGHT ANYMORE, YOU HERE ME?!!

_We are resting and saving ourselves to be right_

_For the jellicle moon and the jellicle ball_

Ugh, Tugger is a pedophile! Look at Etcetera, her head is between his legs. Ooh, I just pictured me and Bomb in their places...would you call me obsessed?

Maybe....

_Jellicle cats come out tonight_

_Jellicle cats come one, come all_

_The jellicle moon is shining bright_

_Jellicles come to the jellicle ball_

As usual, SOMEHOW I ended up next to Bombalurina. I call it fate...while, if I think about it, Munkustrap, Mom, Dad, Teazer, Plato, Demeter, and everyone else would call it stalking. But it's not stalking cause I love her! And she loves me!

I leaned over a little to her. "Want to sneak away for a dance?" I asked, hope in my voice.

"Pouncival," she said a little sternly. Huh? "I said I'd dance with you-I didn't say which dance!" she said.

What did she mean by that?! I was confused! Oh, now it's gone.

_Jellicle cats come out tonight_

_Jellicle cats come one, come all_

_The jellicle moon is shining bright_

_Jellicles come to the jellicle ball_

Hope your feet are ready, cause it's dancing time!

Hey, I just realized, I've never heard that song before!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	18. The Jellicle Ball Part 1

**Chapter 17: The Jellicle Ball Part 1**

**This chapter is kind of longer then the other ones without lyrics in them.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now, this is where things get REALLY GOOD.

Up next is some dancing, more dancing, impressing the queens, and then the mating dance! But first, dancing. You know, I never really ever was told how music plays in the junkyard when there's no electricity. And furthermore (sounding smart again!), how are there even lights out here?

Oh well, must not question it!

First, we danced the stuff we rehearsed for weeks on end (my paws hurt thinking about it), but I knew once this was over it was freestyle! Freestyle is such a cool word...

Well, we waved our hips, acting all mysterio like, and then the lights went out. We all ducked to the floor, and the lights slowly faded back on. We all began to roll our arms in a motion. I was counting. Victoria. Bombalurina (smoking hot i'm in love). Demeter. Rumpleteazer. Etcetera. Coricopat. Admetus. Munkustrap. My turn! I threw my body up straight and pointed my paw up to the sky. Then I ducked backed down. Nailed it!

Next, we split up into four groups, each doing a different dance. Ugh, that made it sound like we were in school. From what Jessie says about it, it can't be good! My group, we kicked our legs into the air, spun, then turned our backs away from Old Dueteronomy (who, by the way was sitting on the tire and obviously LOVING my performance!) and swayed our bottoms side to side. We must have looked hot!

Then, we all acted like we were sensing things, twisting our heads and such and looking around quickly. Made my head hurt! Everyone (minus some wimps) ran to the center. I tripped a little on my way there and bumped into Tumblebrutus. I looked up with everyone else and craned my head across the sky. Ooh, pretty stars....ROAR! Ha! Just put on my mean face and scared the crap out of you!

Okay, now that all that choreographed crap is done, time to do things our way!

Of course, everyone else left the dance floor to make room for the proffesionals. Well, actually, it was just me, Quaxo, and Alonzo. Quaxo was doing all sorts of fancy twists while Alonzo was dancing like a fish, looking like he was swimming. Don't know why, cats hate water! Quaxo jumped over to him and tapped his paw, then Alonzo started dancing. Quaxo gave me an encouraging look, and then I started dancing with them. Hey, acrobatics are fun!

Hey, hey, Alonzo, don't go flirting with Bombalurina! She's mine! Good, now just dance away from here, while I do this twirl in the air thing.

Suddenly, Tumblebrutus came flying out of nowhere, and did two backflips, and a third one without even touching the ground. Wow, impressive! I looked over at Alonzo. He kind of had a proud look on his face, but then he smirked and danced mockingly at his son. Tumblebrutus did it right back. I decided to mess with him, and we mock-danced at him with Alonzo (me and Quaxo I mean). Hey, Bomby's here! Quickly thinking, I started swinging my hips seductively. Oh, man, she's flirting with Alonzo again!

Oh, cool, Cassandra's here! Alonzo offered her a hand, and she took it, and they started to tango. Heh, finally, man! Me, Tumble, and Quaxo ran to the back and started doing more flips and spins. I sneaked a look at Bomby. Oh, man, she's looking back at me! SHE WINKED! I started to spin in happiness, luckily Tumble and Quaxo were doing the same thing.

When we landed, Bombalurina suddenly appeared in front of me, and she was doing her own dance. Hey! Maybe she finally decided to dance with me! I started to dance sexily again, this time turning around and shaking my butt. But when I turned around I saw that Cassandra and Etcetera, and then Demeter and Tantomile all joined her. Oh, man! Dejected, I sat down on the tire.

Grr. Tugger's dancing with Bombalurina again! She must have danced with him like TEN TIMES so far tonight, and yet she said she would dance with me and I've gotten zip! Oh well, might as well check out the others. Coricopat and Tantomile....ew. Moving on! Plato and...Demeter? Oh well, I guess a son can dance with his mom, even if the mom hates the son. Admetus and Cassandra? Jeez, my brother looks like a spaz! Alonzo, meanwhile, just looked bored with Etcetera. ACK! Tugger and Bombalurina almost ran me over!

I huffed, and then jumped down and joined Electra, Teazer, Jerrie, Vicky, Asparagus, Dad, Jemima, and Exotica in a dance. I looked up and saw Quaxo and Tumble doing more ballerina-stuff. I was going to make fun of them for that sometime, I knew that.

We all started spinning, but when I looked up I saw Old D was there. He was raising his arms and saying "Stop!". Oh shit. That means...it was time for the mating dance.

I quickly looked around. I may have not danced with Bomba yet, but I was determined to get her to do the mating dance with me. I had to, I've been bragging about it! But Bomba was nowhere to be found, strangely.

I tried to run off and find her, but suddenly my tail was yanked and I fell on my butt. "Stay and watch!" Jellylorum told me. I groaned, but complied. So much for that...then, I became interested. Victoria was the only queen coming of age this year. I wonder who would approach her.

Of all people, Plato. Now, this surprised me. Plato and Victoria NEVER talked, not once! I thought she hated him too. Poor Plato, I had thought, two queens hating him at once, one his mother! But here they were about to do the MATING dance. You know, the mating dance is pretty much just having sex in front of everyone else?

Now, with Plato and Victoria, it was actually pretty...hot. Plato nuzzled her stomach and she flinched, but then she became relaxed and moved forward. Plato turned her around and gently stroked her back as he began the....giggle...mating process...and Victoria arched her back in pleasure. Soon, Plato lifted her up and stroked her leg as he held her.

That's when everyone else moved towards them. I knew it-this was my last chance! My last chance!

I looked around furiously. Oh, God, everyone is getting partnered up already! Where is she?!

Oh man. Bombalurina isn't here.

God, Pouncival, you're so stupid! How could you think Bombalurina would want to mate with you? You're only freaking a kitten! I sighed, trying not to let tears fall. I was stupid, thinking she would dance with me. Still, I did a handstand, to show a queen was to approach me.

I felt a hand run down my stomach. It was cold, but it made me feel warm. I wondered who it could be. Electra? Cetty? Maybe I got stuck with Tantomile or Exotica...

But when I flipped down and looked at the Queen, I could have fainted.

It was Bombalurina! "Bomb..." I asked, shocked. Bombalurina just laughed and moved her arms onto mine, and then onto my hips. I gasped slightly, because her touch was....just wonderful. I looked at her. "Bomby," I said, but couldn't say anything else. "Yes?" she asked, moving me onto my back. "You-you" I stuttered. "I said I would dance with you," she said. "But I didn't say which dance!" she reminded me.

Oh God. This was happening. Bombalurina, the Red Queen of the Junkyard, had chosen me to....mate. Oh, man, I was thrilled.

Slowly, Bombalurina arched herself off me and rubbed her hips against mine. I did another handstand, before slowly lowering myself to the ground. Bombalurina turned onto her stomach and stuck her bottom into the air. It enchanted me and turned me on like a lightbulb at the same time. As she lowered herself, a swung my leg over her, so I was on top. I traced her back and butt, feeling her. She turned around, looking up at me with a glorious smile. I lowered myself onto her, and now we were in a complete embrace.

"Bomb..." I could only say as I.....began.

"Pounce!" she gasped. It was incredible. For my first time. Even though I knew a bunch of other couples were doing the same thing all around me. What wierd customs we Jellicles have..

Before I knew it, it was over. We were done. I had mated with Bombalurina. "Wow," I said. She smiled. "Satisfied?" she asked. I nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastically, and captured her mouth in a kiss. (I got that out of a romance novel).

Then, I rolled onto my side, and we both crawled slowly to the others. Typically, after mating, all our bodies were tired. I was SOOO ready for a nice catnap. As Bombalurina curled into my chest (incredible), I decided to look to see who had ended up with who. On my left side was Coricopat and Exotica. Huh, not much of a surprise there. Oh, wow, it looks like Tantomile joined them. I guess that's okay, I think her mate Genghis was at home with a broken foot. Next to them, I saw...Quaxo and Electra! Ooh, Tumblebrutus and Jemima were curled up next to them. Sweet, Tumble you did it! Oh, look, Etcetera chose Admetus. I was pleased to see Alonzo was wrapped around Cassandra. Now, then came Mom and....

TUGGER?!?! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

Wait, where was Dad? EW, HE'S WITH PLATO AND VICTORIA! Thank the Everlasting Cat Teazer and Jelly were with Jerrie and Asparagus like they should be! What was wrong with them?! Oh, and Demeter and Munkustrap had mated on my other side. Huh. Wonder what Demeter was going to think of her sister mating with me.

Suddenly, Bomby purred into my chest, and I forgot everything, then fell into a comfortable sleep....with pleasent dreams, and a beautiful woman wrapped in my paws.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Done!**


	19. The Jellicle Ball Part 2

**Chapter 18: The Jellicle Ball Part 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn.

That was a nice catnap! And what better way to spend it wrapped in the arms of your new mate? At least, I hoped....Bombalurina wouldn't just use me like that would she? Sure I overhear Mom and Jelly calling her a slut most of the time, but still!

I opened my eyes briefly, and saw Old D sitting on the tire, smiling contently.

I frowned for a moment. Why doesn't he sleep? Suddenly, I felt movement against my back. Huh? I looked over and saw Coricopat and Tantomile shoot up. Hey, where'd Exotica go? Man, sometimes I feel bad for Exotica, she doesn't really like dancing...

Hey, Quaxo's up too! I started to get curious. Did the three cats sense something? Dad was sitting up too.

Maybe something was wrong...Oh crap, maybe Macavity had come back! I quickly shook Bombalurina's shoulder. She stirred. "Pouncy?..." she asked, her eyes opening. Gasp! SHE CALLED ME POUNCY!!! YEAH!

Suddenly, Bombalurina shot up as well, her nose twitching. Yack, everyone's up? What was going on. I noticed Quaxo was pointing at something, and then everyone started freaking out.

What was going on? I looked up. Gasp again! Grizabella! She was sitting on top of the old plexiglass, looking down at us.

For some reason, seeing her made me....want to dance. Wierd.

But that didn't stop my feet. The lights all flashed on, and I found myself running to a corner of the clearing. Then, the music began to beat in an upbeat and absolutely rocking sound. I began dancing, and I sensed some other toms were dancing the same as me. I bent over and shook my hands over my legs and feetpaws, before moving them back up my legs and doing it again. After doing that a few times, I bent over backwards, shaking my arms like a conga dancer or something. Then I reached my paws up to the sky like a lion. I paused briefly when I noticed Grizabella was looking at us with a sad stare. But I continued dancing.

Man, she was still giving us that look. I was now dancing the same as the others, and we even ran over to her and turned and shook our butts at her. We were totally showing off, just to spite her.

That's why I decided to sit out, and I let Munk and some other toms take the floor. As I was sitting, I noticed that all the other old cats were sitting down too. Aw, I must look like an idiot! Well, Exotica should be sitting out-wait, is Exotica dancing with Coricopat and Tantomile?! Darn it, I do look stupid!

"Pouncival" a stern voice said. Huh? Mom and Dad had come up to me. "Yeah, Dad?" I asked, looking at them. They don't look to happy... "Pouncival, we noticed you had done the mating dance with...Bombalurina," Mom told me, a look of digust on her face.

How dare she! "And you mated with Tugger," I suddenly shot back, before shutting my mouth again. Oops! I shouldn't have done that, cause now she looks....shocked. Huh, guess she didn't expect me to bring this up. But my Dad said "Pouncival!".

"Dad, to remind you, you mated with Victoria...AND Plato," I decided to say. Technically they shared Victoria (GROSS), but I decided to let Dad explain that. YEOW! Mom just screamed in my ear. Better be getting out of there...Mom is looking pissed at dad and dad looks like he's about to faint from fear.

Now that I was safely back on the dance floor, I began having a lot more fun. We were all dancing and hopping, and I noticed Bombalurina was giving me looks. Maybe our mating dance HAD meant something...OF course it had to, she did it with ME!

Then, of course, Tugger has to come steal the limelight. If someone were to watch this, I'm glad Teazer is in front, they'd see her so much more!

Ooh, that look Tugger is giving me is not one I like at all.

Anyway, I felt like the dancing portion of the ball was getting finished up, and I was starting to feel tired again. We danced madly, as if we were being driven insane by the moonlight glaring on us. Wow, that sounded poetic!

Soon, we began to dance slowler. We shook our hips, and I heard the music getting louder and faster. I had a feeling maybe Coricopat and Tantomile were making the music happen, cause they're the only cats in this tribe I now that have any magical skills (reading minds and stuff like that-they like to use that to their advantage).

Now, we were all backing up and twisting our heads, and spinning, and running, and running back and running forward, and twisting, and reaching our hands up into the air, then we pawed at the air madly, spinning, running, running, going to Old D, and then the music just exploded and I ran forward, and jumped into the air and landed on my knees.

Now, everything as quiet.

And I was REALLY tired now!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Done!**


	20. Grizabella Reprise

**Chapter 19: Grizabella Reprise  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was probably breathing very heavily, but I still worked up the strength to crawl over to Old Deuteronomy. I reached out to him, and I smiled. Surely he must be proud of all of us.

But when I saw him....I was confused. He looked kind of dissapointed. Did anyone else see it?

I didn't know. Everyone suddenly turned around. Tugger hissed, and so did most everyone else. Oh man....was...

Turning around, I saw what I thought was true. Grizabella had entered the junkyard again. Clearly she refused to be kept out of the ball. I began to smile. Surely, if everyone saw how determined she was, no matter what she did, they will let her dance with them, right? Oh, man, everyone still refuses to let her come by. Coricopat and Tantomile slunked towards her, but when they got close, they jumped and hissed, before scurring away. Jemima tried to reach out to her, but Dad immediantly smacked her arm away, and ushered her out of the clearing, like many other cats were doing. Tugger walked by her, fluffing his mane in her face, cuasing her to twitch her nose a little. Dammit, Tugger, why are you such a jerk?

Well, I won't be! I decided to make up for scratching her. I walked up to her and began to dance next to her, rubbing my bottom against her back. Yeah! She smiled! She's getting happy! I was happy too, so I bumped her.

Crap, I bumped her too hard! She just got knocked like ten feet and almost fell over. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But I already saw how hurt she looked, and I ran over to the garbage. I looked back. Oh, good, Demeter caught her. Aw, Demeter, Bomby, why do you hate her so? Munkustrap looked like he was about to hurt her.

I was about to go and protect her, and I noticed Exotica slinking out of Quaxo's pipe like she was going to do the same, but then Old Deuteronomy made a gesture with his paw. Munkustrap understood, and turned away from the queen and ran out, following Demeter and Bombalurina. Exotica vanished into the pipe.

_You see the border of her coat is torn_

_And stained with sand_

Huh? Jellylorum? Why are you still out here? Hey, are you mocking her? That's not nice Jelly! But then I stopped thinking, because Victoria reached out to her. I noticed she and Grizabella both had a...undescribable look on their face. But then Jelly pushed her away, and pushed her out of the clearing. The look on Grizabella's face was enough to shatter my own heart.

_And you see the corner of her eye twist_

_Like a crooked pin_

Jem? What was she doing here? Jemima reached out to her too...oh please touch her Jemima, please...

Mom, you suck!

I soon found myself leaving the clearing as well. By now I knew that this made Grizabella all alone, with Old Deuteronomy. I hoped he would do something to help her.

Might as well go look for Bombalurina or Tumblebrutus or something...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Done!**


	21. Intermission

**Chapter 20: Intermission**

**Sorry if this is random, but I wanted tom-talk and BombaPounce goodness.**

**And it's long.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I crawled through the junkyard, trying to locate one of my friends. Of course, Tumble would probably be with Jemima-

Ooh, look, I was wrong. Here's Jemima now. "Hi, Jem!" I said happily. I was still a little sad about Grizabella, but I decided to try better when I saw her again. If I saw her again, anyway.

Okay, back to Jemima. "Hi, Pouncival," she said, looking distant. Ooh. Maybe she was worried too. "Are you okay?" I asked, reaching out to her. She smiled and shook her head. "Yes, I'm fine, Pouncival. Just thinking," she said.

Okay, I know when Jemima gets THAT look, she's going into serious thought-land. I decided to leave her alone.

Now, where are my friends? I hopped over a bunch of trash and fell flat on my face. When I looked up, I saw Jerrie, Plato, Metus, Tumble, Alonzo, and Quaxo all sitting together. I smiled and ran over to them.

"Hi, guys!" I cried. Okay, a little too happy, Pounce. But they smiled. Sweet! "Wha's up, Pouncehval?" Jerrie asked. I liked it when he pronounced my name all Cockney-ey. "Nothing much, what's up with you guys?" I asked, hopping up and taking a place on an empty box of Cheez-Its. Yummy yummy Cheez-Its...

"Talkin' to Alonzo," Plato said. He smiled at the patched tom. "So, how's Cassie?"

"Yeah, tell us, Dad, you've been pining for her for months!" Tumblebrutus added. Oh, the expression on Alonzo's face. But then her smirked. "She's pretty good," Alonzo said. "With that body, what can you expect?" he added. That satisfied all the Toms involved. Even though I'm sure if any of the Queens heard him, Alonzo would be begging for forgiveness and his life.

"Hey, Lonz, bet you're pretty proud of your kid, here!" Admetus said, punching Tumble on the shoulder. "He got Jemima-the Protecter's daughter!".

Alonzo smiled and Tumblebrutus blushed a little. "Yeah, kid, thought you would never make the move," Plato said. "Heck, I thou' ol' Munky wou' not evehn le' Jem doh tha dance!" Jerrie added. Munk could be a bit overprotective sometimes...

"What about you guys?" I decided to ask Plato and Admetus. "Not that it's much of a surprise (NOT TALKING THIS: To me it is) that you got with Victoria, but why did you choose Cetty, Metus?" I asked. Metus jumped a little. Oh yeah, usually the attention wasn't on him. "Well, I-I, uh....well, she-she-well, she is pretty nice and-and-QAUXO" he suddenly cried, making us all jump. "QUAXO MATED WITH ELECTRA!" he cried.

Quaxo blushed. "Oh yeah, you did," Plato said. "Now THAT is a story I want to hear,". We all looked at him. But he looked cool. "Well, I always had a little crush on Electra. But she didn't seem to like any tom besides Tugger (NOT TALKING THIS: (growling) Tugger....), and I kind of got discouraged. But suddenly, yesterday, she asked me to do the mating dance with her. And that's that," he said.

Hmp. Okay then.

But then I realized everyone was staring at me - Admetus, Mungojerrie, Tumblebrutus, and Alonzo with....respect? "What?" I asked.

"Your turn!" Admetus said. Huh? "Huh?" I asked. YIKES! They all just exploded on me. "DUDE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUH?" "YOU DID THE MATING DANCE WITH BOMBALURINA! BOM-BA-LU-RINA!" "THE RED QUEEN OF THE JUNKYARD!" "DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW IMPRESSIVE THAT IS?!" "IT'S IMPRESSAHVE, ALRIGH'!"

I felt very proud. Ha, my dream came true! I was the top tom of the junkyard!

Until I noticed Plato snickering. "Are you kidding, guys? She only did cause she pitied the little guy!" he said. My spirit was immediantly crushed. Not true! "That's not true! She said-" I stopped, because she hadn't exactly SAID anything. Plato just snickered again. Then his eyes lit up. "Look who's coming!" he said.

I turned around. Grr. Tugger.....OH CRAP TUGGER!! I realized he was angry looking-probably because of Bomb...

Suddenly, he was in front of me. "Look, you kit," he said. "I don't know what kind of catnip Bombalurina got high off before she decided to mate with YOU, but you better not be thinking that anything like that is ever going to happen again. She may flirt with you and everything, but that was a one time thing, got it! Bombalurina is mine, and no little snot nosed kit is going to get her!" he said.

Okay, I have to say, that really hurt my feelings. I felt my eyes begin to tear up, from what Tugger said...and from being afraid what he and Plato said was right...I took a look at the others, and felt a little better to see they (Plato included, wow) looked angry at Tugger. "Look, Rumsy," Alonzo said. Ha, Tugger hates that name! "You can't just walk up and-"

"Hey baby!"

I knew that voice! I looked up and saw Bombalurina turn the corner, smiling. But then my heart broke. She was smiling at TUGGER. They were right. My eyes began watering. I was about to run away as Tugger walked up to Bomb smirking...

...but then my mouth dropped. Bombalurina walked RIGHT PAST TUGGER.

And up to me, and kissed me on the lips.........................................................OH MY EVERLASTING CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When she stopped, I stared up at her. "Bombalurina....wow!" I cried, smiling. I didn't have to look - I knew the other toms were all staring with their mouths wide open. "Yeah, that's my name!" she said. Then she frowned, and her eyes got a worried look. "Baby, you crying? What's wrong?" she asked, touching my cheek with her paw. It made me shiver...

"Bomb, what the hell?" Tugger suddenly cried. I jumped. Crap, was he going to hit me? But Bombalurina just turned to him and asked. "What?"

Tugger stared at her, and then laughed. "Okay, Rina, this joke is cute. Now stop playing with me," he said. Me? Uh, she's playing with ME, Tugger, so HA!.....wait....

"I'm not playing, Rumsy," Bombalurina said. I almost went "DAMN!", becuase if she called him by his most hated nickname, then-

"Bomb..." Tugger was shocked. "What is this?!" he asked. Oh my....Bombalurina is holding my paw now! "This will probably be called by Jenny or Cetty a stupid name like "Pouncurina or Bombounce", like the names given to stupid celebrities by humans," she said.

"This?" I asked. Bombalurina smiled at me. "Pounce, why else would I do the mating dance unless I wanted to be your mate?" she asked. I heard myself gasp, Tugger gasp, and the toms around me gasp. But then I realized something - Jemima, Victoria, Electra, Etcetera, Mom, Dad, Demeter, Cassandra, Exotica, Cori, Tanti, Jelly, Asparagus, and Rumpleteazer were here. They had been attracted by the toms yells, and they had all gasped. Then they started talking amongst themselves.

"Bombalurina...chose POUNCIVAL for her MATE?!"

"As in, her life long mate?"

"Bombalurina, what is with you!?!"

"Like, mom and dad, mates?!"

"POUNCIVAL?!"

"YEAH POUNCIVAL!" That, of course, was shouted at the same time by Etcetera and Rumpleteazer. Gotta love them...

"Bombalurina?" Mom asked. "Are you serious about this?". Bombalurina turned to look at everyone. Then she stated: "Everyone, I don't know why you are so surprised. You all seriously didn't notice I flirt with Pouncie here almost as much as Tugger? That's because I actually LOVE him! He's so adorable and fun and can be VERY passionate-" Oh, Bomb, you're making me blush-and all the queens giggle! "-so, yes, I chose him as my mate. I'm not going to give up the flirting entirely, but from now on, it's HIS bed I'm going to be coming home to at night!"

Again, everyone gasped. I, however, WAS SO FREAKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW!!!! I felt like I was going to faint.

Tugger had turned white. "But-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-" he stuttured. Then he scoffed, fluffed his mane, and said "Whatever,". Then he walked away. Etcetera squeked and fell of her post and ran after them.

However, Bombalurina had one more thing to say. She turned to me and wrapped her arms around me. And now, I officialy had the right to wrap my arms around her waist. She leaned her head near mine and asked:

"You know, Pouncival, you are VERY good at the mating dance. Wanna do it again later tonight?"

This time I did faint.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Done!**

**Note: It appeared to me, in the video, after the Jellicle Ball Bombalurina and Tugger don't really hook up again...and this is why! YEAH FOR BOMB X POUNCE!  
**


	22. The Moments Of Happiness

**Chapter 21: The Moments Of Happiness  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, here's a summary of what happened from the fainting up to now: I woke up and Bombalurina was there and then we all sat down with our friends and she laid down on my chest but then Munkustrap reminded us there was a ball going on and we needed to get back to the clearing so we went but Demeter asked Bombalurina to walk with her so she kissed me goodbye and I decided to go up to my rocking chair.

And here I am!

As I looked about the junkyard, I noticed a bunch of cats: Exotica climbed past Munkustrap and Old D and onto the car. Coricopat and Tantomile slunked together over to Cassandra. Cetty and Plato began wrestling on top of the oven, and then fell off and continued wrestling. I leaned forward when I saw Demeter and Bombalurina enter and-

WOOOOAH!

I saw the top of the TS-E1 rushing up fast, but luckily for me I landed on my feet. But then I stumbled, and flipped completely over Exotica and landed on my butt. "Ow!" I cried, blushing when I noticed Cass, Cori, and Tanti all looking at me with amused grins. "Hi!" I said, trying to be cheerful. All the other Jellicles soon entered, some playing.

But then I noticed Old Deuteronomy was being very silent. Everyone else sooned realized this, and they became quiet as well.

I just sat there, but then I cuaght sight of a doorway. Jelly was leading Gus through it! Gus was an actor cat, but now he was really old, like, older then Old D, which meant he was really old. He was very nice, and his stories never got boring (unlike Dad's, sorry Dad!). Alonzo, Mom, and Dad all greeted him, and I noticed how frail he looked. I ran over to him and said "Hi, Gus!". Gus smiled at me, and I smiled back, before walking away and sitting down next to Bomba. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I saw Quaxo stare with his mouth open. Looks like everyone still found it unbelievable.

Suddenly, Old D began to sing, and everything became silent except for his voice.

_The moments of happiness_

_We had the experience but missed the meaning_

_And approach to the meaning restores the experience_

_In a different form, beyond any meaning_

_We can assign to happiness . . . _

Huh? I couldn't really understand him...and no one else could apparantly. But I knew if Old D was saying it then it must have been important. I began listening harder....

Aw, dang it. I still don't understand it. He's being way too philosiphol for me.......did I spell that right? It's amazing how I can mispell words in my own mind...

_The past experience revived in the meaning_

_Is not the experience of one life only_

_But of many generations - not forgetting_

_Something that is probably quite ineffable_

I still didn't understand him. Although, I figured he might have been trying to sing something about happiness, since he's used that word...let's see, "moments of"...."can assign to"...twice. So, he's singing about happiness.

But WHAT exactly about happiness?

Hey, what are Cori and Tanti doing?

Cori looked like he was spazzing out. His body shook, and then he layed down on his stomach, but his knees were still up. He reached his hand out and it started to spazz too. You know, I always thought Admetus was kind of a spazz...

CURSE MY WANDERING TRAIL OF THOUGHT!

Then Tantomile took her brothers paw. He lifted himself up (yeesh, his arm looks like it would hurt at that angle) slightly, but then something wierd happened. I shot Tumble a confused look as Tantomile reached her hand, and Jemima placed her paw in hers. And she didn't even look at Tanti. Tumblebrutus returned the look.

Then, Jemima stood up, and I gasped at the look on her face - it was the same look Victoria got when the moon was shining on her.

Mystified. Then, she sang:

_Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up, enter in_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin_

Suddenly, I knew what Old Dueteronomy was saying:

We will never truly know the meaning of real happiness until we allow ourselves to feel it, and live out our days trying to make happiness.

I was in awe. Old D must have contacted Cori and Tanti and Jemima...but why Jemima? She wasn't magical or psychic...

Maybe it was the moon.

I felt like singing. So I did, and I was pleased when I heard the voices of my fellow Jellicles singing with me,

_Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up, enter in_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin_

Suddenly, we all stood up. We stared up to the moon.

I was transfixed. Not by the moon, but....by the stars. The stars were very pretty tonight. You'd think, with this place being London, one of the largest cities in England (I think), there wouldn't be that many, but..

There was.

And then Gus stood up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Done!  
**


	23. Gus The Theatre Cat

**Chapter 22: Gus The Theatre Cat  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey, look at Gus! He's walking to the middle of the junkyard. Everyone moved out of his way. I ran around everyone and watched from a better perspective. Old D walked down from his tire and over to him, and smiled. Aw, that's nice, he's helping Gus to the chair in the middle.

I think Jelly's going to sing about him...ooh, I wanna hear this!

I decided to sit with Old D, Jem, and Munk. Metus and Exotica also came up to sit by us. I sat on Old Dueteronomy's right side. His fur is soft. He looked down at me and smiled as I leaned my head into his fur.

Jellylorum took the center stage, and she held her mates father's hand. She then began singing:

_Gus is the cat at the theatre door_

_His name, as I ought to have told you before_

_Is really Asparagus, but that's a fuss to pronounce_

Huh? Wait, isn't his son named Asparagus? I thought Cat's couldn't have the same second name!

_That we usually call him just Gus_

Oh, okay. Now, let's listen some more!

_His coat's very shabby, he's thin as a rake_

_And he suffers from palsy that makes his paw shake_

I noticed that too. Oh, that's not good. Does it hurt? Oh, I hope it doesn't hurt him, Gus is really nice!

_For he was in his youth quite the smartest of cats_

_But no longer a terror to mice or to rats_

I giggled a little at that. Jemima looked up at me from where her head was resting on Old D's knee, and she smiled. I smiled back at her. She was nice...and cute...no, you're Bomb's man now, Pounce, now unfaithful thoughts!

Now, pay attention to Jellylorum, Pouncie...

_For he isn't the cat that he was in his prime_

_Though his name was quite famous, he says, in his time_

_And whenever he joins his friends at their club_

_(Which takes place at the back of the neighbouring pub)_

Wow, I didn't know Gus was a pubgoer.

And, yeah, Gus was a famous actor. I love it when he tells us stories of his youth in acting. He seemed to have played and done everything! I was wanted to be an actor too. But then he got annoyed when I constantly followed him around all day.

_He loves to regale them, if someone else pays_

Ha, Gus was a cheapskate too!

_With anecdotes drawn from his palmiest days_

_For he once was a star of the highest degree_

_He has acted with Irving, he's acted with Tree_

No idea who he was, but I guess they were cool. Old D seemed to be impressed, anyway.

_And he likes to relate his success on the halls_

_Where the galley once gave him seven cat calls_

Seven whats?

_But his grandest creation as he loves to tell_

_Was Firefrorefiddle, the fiend of the fell_

Now, that story I heard all the time. Firefrorefiddle was a play about a cat who kidnapped and murdered a lot of cats after his love was murdered, but the ending was sad. I mean, who wants to see a play that ends with the main character realizing his love was alive, only to kill her and then himself and his kid?

Kind of a suckish ending if you ask me.

But then I realized Gus was going to sing now. Curious, I moved onto the TS-E1 to get a better look. Hey, hi Dad! Why are you wearing your vest?

But then Gus began singing, and I became overcome with wonder. His voice was old, for sure, but it was also so nice and calm, but with a bit of sadness. Wow, that sounded intelluctual.

But still, as I listened to him, I felt a little...sad.

_I have played in my time every possible part_

_And I used to know seventy speeches by heart_

_I'd extemporize backchat, I knew how to gag_

_And I knew how to let the cat out of the bag_

I giggled, and then decided to move back down next to Old D. Admetus looked over at me, and mouthed "Quit moving!". I just shrugged, and then sat down. Old D put his arm on my shoulder, and I nuzzled him. Gus kept singing,

_I knew how to act with my back and my tail_

_With an hour of rehearsal, I never could fail_

_I'd a voice that would soften the hardest of hearts_

_Whether I took the lead, or in character parts_

Way to be modest their Gus. I think Jellylorum gave him a dissaproving look, but what do I know about her? Besides she makes awesome lemon squares...

_I have sat by the bedside of poor little Nell_

_When the curfew was rung then I swung on the bell_

I began to feel happy, as a huge smile rang on Gus's face as he thought of his past.

_In the pantomime season, I never fell flat_

_And I once understudied Dick Whittington's cat_

_But my grandest creation, as history will tell_

_was Firefrorefiddle, the fiend of the fell_

Aw, now he looks sad again...well, actually he looks a little distant. Wonder what was going on in his head?

Jellylorum stood up then, and began to sing again.

_Then, if someone will give him a toothful of gin_

_He will tell how he once played a part in East Lynne_

_At a Shakespeare performance he once walked on pat_

_When some actor suggested the need for a cat_

Gus then sang:

_And I say now these kittens they do not get trained_

_As we did in the days when Victoria reigned_

On a whim, I glanced over at Victoria. She looked happy her name had once again been mentioned in a song. Wonder who the Victoria they're talking about was.

Must have been a famous person. They were covering their hearts on mention of her. I decided to do it too. Jemima saw me do it and she giggled.

_They never get drilled in a regular troupe_

_And they think they are smart just to jump through a hoop_

Hey, I find that an insult to kittens everywhere! We have feelings too!

_And he says as he scratches himself with his claws_

On another whim, I scratched my ears with my front claws.

_Well the theatre is certainly not what is was_

_These modern productions are all very well_

_But there's nothing to equal from what I hear tell_

_That moment of mystery when I made history_

_As Firefrorefiddle, the fiend of the fell_

Aw, Dad, you're rude, you fell asleep!

But then I got worried. Gus suddenly looked off into the distance, his face turning pale. He began stumbling forward. I don't think someone as old as him should move that fast...

What was wrong? He looked like he just failed to catch someone...

Then he turned to the moon, but when he began singing again, it was so sad and forlorn I felt like my heart would just tear into pieces.

_These modern productions are all very well_

_But there's nothing to equal from what I hear tell_

_That moment of mystery when I-_

Oh, he couldn't even finish. He started crying, and he fell onto Jellylorum's shoulder.

I ran off the tire, but stopped. Jelly was leading him away...and what could I do to make him feel better?

So I just stood there, staring after them. I seem to be doing that to a lot of cats..

Suddenly, my mind thought randomly:

Why do we accept Gus but not Grizabella?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Done!  
**


	24. Skimbleshanks The Railway Cat

**Chapter 23: Skimbleshanks The Railway Cat  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Suddenly, everything became all happy again, for the music changed.

Then, I heard Old Dueteronomy and Jemima singing behind me:

_Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat_

I looked up and saw the moonlight was now shining on Dad. Ooh, time for his song! See, I liked his song better then Mom's, because he actually does most of the dancing for it. Which means naptime for my poor little feets!

_The Cat of the Railway Train_

_There's a whisper down the line at eleven thirty-nine_

_When the Night Mail's ready to depart_

_Saying, "Skimble, where is Skimble?_

He shot up, looking startled.

Huh, wonder if he planned that.

_Has he gone to hunt the thimble?_

_We must find him or the train can't start"_

See, I think thats not true. Surely ONE cat, no matter how cool of a dad he is, he can't keep a train waiting! I mean, those things are HUUUGE! I know, I followed dad to work once, but I got in trouble for it.

_All the guards and all the porters_

_And the station master's daughters_

_Would be searching high and low_

_Saying "Skimble where is Skimble for unless he's very nimble_

_Then the night mail just can't go."_

See, exaggeration! Exaggeration!

Okay, time to sit up and watch.

_At eleven forty-two with the signal overdue_

_And the passengers all frantic to a man_

Then he started to dance frantically in a circle, and Teazer did it behind him, but in a not-so-mocking way.

_That's when I would appear and I'd saunter to the rear_

_I'd been busy in the luggage van!_

Ha ha, Electra pounced at him!

Ooh, not nice daddy! You almost exposed your...you know whats! Ha ha ha!

I guess he noticed. He had a stupid look of shock on his face. Of course, he just barreled over Asparagus. He must be heavy, Tumble cuaght him, but he's staggering.

And now my Dad was pantomiming again.

_Then he gave one flash of his glass-green eyes_

_And the signal went "All Clear!"_

_They'd be off at last to the northern part of the Northern Hemisphere!_

You know, Dad has never taken me on the train, but he's taken Teazer and Admetus plenty of times! Not fair at all!

Aw, I forgive him. He's my dad!

_Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat_

_The Cat of the Railway Train_

I liked this! When I saw Dad begin dancing and leading a line, I jumped up and joined in the line. I gave Bomb a smile as I passed her, and she smiled back before pawing at me. I could just imagine her going "Meow". Sexy...

Oh, don't give me that look, Cass!

_You might say that by and large it was me who was in charge_

_Of the Sleeping Car Express_

_From the driver and the guards to the bagmen playing cards_

_I would supervise them all more or less_

More or less?

_Down the corridor he paces and examines all the faces_

_Of the travellers in the first and the third_

What the heck? It looked like Electra was trying to steal Cassandra's ear or something?

By the way, why does Cassandra always stand with her hands out? It's like she freaking royalty or something. I heard she had descended from Egypt...whatever that is.

_He established control by a regular patrol_

_And he'd know at once if anything occurred_

Yeah, my dad seems to have, like trouble radar or something.

_He would watch you without winking and he saw what you were thinking_

_And it's certain that he didn't approve_

_Of hilarity and riot so that folk were very quiet_

Ha ha, he got Jemima and Etcetera! Those two could really use shutting up sometimes...

_When Skimble was about and on the move_

Wow, Dad is a good dancer. Don't remember him ever having a scottish accent though...I think...

_You could play no pranks with Skimbleshanks!_

_He's a cat that couldn't be ignored_

As Skimbleshanks hearded us to the back, we all joined hands in a long line. I was hooked up with Tantomile and Cassandra (studly!). We all began skipping merrily. I bet we looked wierd...but it was fun! This was a happy little song, this was.

_So nothing went wrong on the Northern Mail_

_When Skimbleshanks was aboard_

Up in the air! Whoosh! Now, we're all lying on our stomachs, like kittens waiting for story time.

_It was very pleasant when they'd found their little den_

_With their name written up on the door_

On a plate? Cuase if it was on a plate, wouldn't they have to change plates with changing train riders? Would that cost a lot of money?

I have a random mind. Pineapple.

_And the berth was very neat with a newly folded sheet_

_And not a speck of dust upon the floor_

_There was every sort of light_

_You could make it dark or bright_

_And a button you could turn to make a breeze_

Sounds like a cool train. I like wind...

_And a funny little basin you're supposed to wash your face in_

_And a crank to shut the window should you sneeze_

As if on cue, Teazer suddenly sneezed. It wouldn't surprise me if it was fake. Electra has the ability to cry whenever she wants. Just like I have the ability to look hot whenever I want, which is ALL THE TIME!

_Then the guard looked in politely and would ask you very brightly,_

_"Do you like your morning tea-_

"WEAK OR STRONG?" we all shouted. I got a little giggly when he jumped.

"By the way, do you still want to go hunting later?" Tantomile suddenly asked me.

Huh? "Uh....sure?" I said. She smiled. What was that ab-oh yeah, I asked her during Bustopher's song! I have such a short memory...it's nice...

_But I was just behind him and was ready to remind him_

_For Skimble won't let anything go wrong_

And he doesn't. I learn that every day when I try to pull a prank. It sucks!

_When they crept into their cosy berth and pulled up the counterpane_

Ha ha, he looks like a guy taking his pants off! I sat up and kicked my legs out, so I was sitting cross eagled. I began to shake my head to the rythem of the song. (Did I spell that right?....)

_They all could reflect that it was very nice_

_To know that they wouldn't be bothered by mice_

_They can leave all that to the Railway Cat_

_The Cat of the Railway Train_

And now came the fun part-we got to build a train! I ran over to the side of the junkyard, so I could grab an umbrella. I was going to hold it up to be the front of the train, which was a large cloth. Orange too! Yeah orange!

_Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat_

_The Cat of the Railway Train_

I opened up the umbrella (glad we're outdoors, I don't want bad luck!), and placed it front. This left me alone inside the fake train with Mom and some other cat holding it up behind us, I'm not sure who....

Oh, this also makes me hard to hear what Dad is singing. (I could see Tumble getting his fleas picked out by Cassie - guess she wants to get close to her new mates son). So, I just turned my head around and began talking to mom. "Hey, Mom, why'd you pick Dad?" I asked. Mom looked shocked. "Pouncival!" she scolded. Oops. Maybe that came out wrong..."No, I mean, how did you guys get together?" I asked her. Sue me, I wanted to know.

Oh, crap, now she's got the "I'm in love-look", which I'm sure I wore around Bombalurina, but it was justified, I was actually in love with her, but still, I regretted my question!

Which, is exactly why I tuned out what she was saying, and began singing a song I heard on the radio earlier. Well I could dance with you honey, if you think it's funny, but does your mother know that your out, and I could chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe, but does your mother know that you're-

HEY HEY HEY MOM WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! Oops, slipped on my tail. Now I'm flat on my back. At first I felt humiliated, cause I thought I screwed everything up. Oh, look, everyone fell apart!

Is Dad mad? No, he looks amused. So does Old D....phew, that could have been bad, for me, the tribe, and my hind-end...

_And he gives a wave of his long brown tail_

_Which says "I'll see you again!_

_You'll meet without fail on the Midnight Mail_

_The Cat of the Railway Train!"_

Ooh, doing this wierd dance is fun! And now everyone is doing it! Even Old Dueteronomy! (Of course, Munku has to help him with that)

And then, Asparagus and Alonzo turned into steps, and Dad walked up on top of them. All high and mightly like. Maybe I should try that with Tumble and Metus...

_The Cat of the Railway Train!_

And of course, who better then to ruin the fun then another bang from Macavity?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Done!  
**


	25. Macavity The Mystery Cat

**Chapter 24: Macavity The Mystery Cat**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Of course, Macavity has to show up!

But, CRAP! This time I ACTUALLY saw him, he was out in the open! Each time he luaghed I cowered into Mom's fur, and she held me close and tried to keep me calm. Suddenly, everyone screamed. I spun around and screamed myself.

Macavity was right beside us.

He lifted his paw into the air, and suddenly my mind blackened. I didn't think anything, anything at all....When I came to, Macavity was already gone. And so was Old Dueteronomy. "Where'd he go?" I asked, panicked. Munkustrap's eyes got big. "Macavity took Dueteronomy!" he cried.

Everyone screamed. And then, as if we could make it better, we all ran into the junk. I jumped up onto a high point of the pile so I could find Bombalurina. Huh, wait? Demeter and Bombalurina were standing all alone in the clearing. They began to circle, tracing, and Bombalurina climbed up onto the tire. Demeter began to russle her headfur rapildy, but then she looked up and began to...sing?

_Macavity's a mystery cat_

_He's called the Hidden Paw_

_For he's a master criminal who can defy the law_

What? "Dueteronomy just got kidnapped and she's SINGING about him?!" I heard myself cry. I sounded angry, but I was also curious. Suddenly, I felt myself get pushed to the side. Plato was next to me. "Shut up, I want to hear this," Plato muttered to me.

Then I began thinking. Demeter probably wanted everyone to know how much of a monster Macavity really was. Plato, espiecally, wanted to know, since he was his son. Everytime I thought about that I felt really bad for Plato.

So, I lied down and watched as Demeter danced.

_He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard_

_The Flying Squad's despair_

_For when they reach the scene of crime_

_Macavity's not there!_

Well, Macavity was a big criminal. Dad told me he had gone nuts when Munkustrap was made protecter instead of him. Go figure.

_Macavity, Macavity_

_There's no one like Macavity_

_He's broken every human law_

_He breaks the law of gravity_

What? I was confused. I thought he just hypnotized people and made lightening. Could he fly?

_His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare_

"What's a fakir?" I heard Tumblebrutus whisper somewhere below me. "I have no idea," Alonzo whispered back.

_And when you reach the scene of crime_

_Macavity's not there!_

The bastard did seem to have a good time enjoying being caught. Demeter now began twirling her hands up into the air, to go with her next few lines:

_You may seek him in the basement_

_You may look up in the air_

Out of curiousity, I looked into the air. I could be stupid, I know. Suddenly, Demeter cowered and fell to her knees. She looked up and almost spat out the next few lines.

_But I tell you once and once again_

_Macavity's not there!_

She shot up again, a look of terror on her face. Suddenly, another voice filled the air:

_Macavity's a ginger cat_

_He's very tall and thin_

I recognized that voice! I had almost forgotten Bombalurina, lying on the tire. She was walking down it's steps, her arms moving over her body in a sensuous manner. Which seemed a little innapropiate, considering they were singing of Macavity.

And yet, I could not stop watching her, I barely noticed Victoria, Tantomile, Electra, and Jemima appearing at the edge of the clearing to get a better look.

_You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in_

Did something happen between her and Macavity once?, I briefly wondered.

_His brow is deeply lined in thought_

_His head is highly domed_

_His coat is dusty from neglect_

_His whiskers are uncombed_

Well, doesn't Mac sound just lovely?

_He sways his head from side to side_

_With movements like a snake_

_And when you think he's half asleep_

_He's always wide awake!_

Okay, he sounds CREEPY is what he sounds like.

_Macavity, Macavity_

_There's no one like Macavity_

_For he's a fiend in feline shape_

_A monster of depravity_

Once again, I was listening to words I couldn't understand. Dang, I thought my mate would understand that just because I sound smart doesn't mean I'm THAT smart. Depravity, I could guess that meant he deprived people of....the right to live or something.

_You may meet him in a by-street_

_You may see him in the square_

_But when a crime's discovered then_

_Macavity's not there!_

Hey, the other queens are getting awfully close. Cassandra, Etcetera, and Teazer all showed up as well.

_He's outwardly respectable_

Now, when Demeter sang that, I saw her turn her face, and she seemed to look directly at Plato. What, was she trying to make Plato's dad seem not so bad to him? Good luck with that!

_I know he cheats at cards_

WHHHHHAAAAATTT?!?!?!? Cheats....at CARDS?!

Now I now, Macavity is the most evil creature to walk this planet.

_And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's_

Whoa...Demeter was now copying Bombalurina's sexy movements, shaking her butt. You know, I never noticed that Demeter had such a sleek, slender, and sexy body...

HEY, WHAT AM I THINKING?

Bombalurina is my mate. Now, Pouncival, watch HER. Only HER.

_And when the larder's looted _my mate sang.

_Or the jewel cases rifled _Demeter sang too.

_Or when the milk is missing _Bombalurina added. Why would Macavity steal milk, I wondered for a moment.

_Or another Peke's been stifled! _Yeesh, break my ears open, would you Demeter?!

_Or the greenhouse glass is broken _Bombalurina added.

_And the trellis past repair_

Thank you for being quiet again, Dem! And I'm sure Cetty and Cassie agree with me...

_There's the wonder of the thing:_

_Macavity's not there_

Now, all the Queens were dancing along with Bomba and Dem. It was cool...

_Macavity, Macavity!_

_There's no one like Macavity_

_There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity_

_He always has an alibi and one or two to spare_

_Whatever time the deed took place_

_Macavity wasn't there!_

Demeter and Bombalurina make a good duo. It's nice to know their sisters. I wonder if Demeter would now be my sister-in-law....

_And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known_

Oh, yeah, Macavity's got people working for him. Poor bastards.

_I might mention Mungojerrie_

WHAT??!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?

_I might mention Griddlebone_

Never heard of her.

But still, HOW DARE THEY! Sure, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie got into a bad mix with Macavity a few years ago, but Dad and Munkus got them out of that! It's not fair to constantly bring it up on them!

I hate it too. Jellylorum once accused them of being with Macavity after Demeter went missing and they had been gone for a few days, and I had snapped and attacked her. It was an awful moment. (As it turns out, Demeter had just gone on vacation with her humans, and Bombalurina had forgotten to tell everyone).

_Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time_

_Just controls the operations_

_The Napoleon of Crime!_

Bombalurina appeared to notice me and she grinned. We seemed to grin at eachother a lot. And then, she continued on, the music pounding up. Oh, the tension was building and building and building, AAAAAAAAND:

_Macavity, Macavity!_

_There's no one like Macavity!_

_He's a fiend in feline shape_

_A monster of depravity_

_You may meet him in a by-street_

_You may see him in the square_

_But when a crime's discovered then_

And then they began to do the shaking thing over and over again.

_Macavity_

_Macavity_

_Macavity!_

_Macavity!_

Could you have said his name enough times?

_When a crime's discovered then_

_Macavity's not there!_

You know, even though it was a song about the man who just kidnapped our leader, it was a pretty good performance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done!**


	26. Macavity Fight

**Chapter 25: Macavity Fight**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CRAP!

What am I doing?! My mate and her sister are all alone! To be taken!

(Oh, and the other queens are out there too,). But still! I ran out and tried to run to Bombalurina. Oh, it was annoying when Dad and Mom ran in front of me. "Pouncival, wait!" Mom said. "You should just wait here," Dad told me. I angrily pushed them over.

"I have to make sure Bomb's okay!" I cried. Mom and Dad looked at me shocked. But I didn't care.

The rest of the tribe had come out as well. I looked up, but relaxed. Munkustrap and Demeter were there with Bombalurina. Demeter was crouching, her eyes searching. I briefly thought about what Macavity had done to her. She was probably terrified, and yet she put on a tough face. Munkustrap had an arm around her, and the other on Bombalurina's shoulder. Bombalurina looked terrified, and her head was wipping around.

Was she looking for me? The awnser is yes, cause when she saw me she breathed out, like in relief.

I began to move to her again, when suddenly-

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I bared my claws and hissed. Where was the bastard?! I was going to get him! He took our leader!

There!

Macavity was just standing there, on top of the door Tugger uses to enter the clearing. Why does not one go up to him? I'm going to get him, I'm gonna-wait, why is he pointing? I turned around-OH MY GOODNESS! It's Old Dueteronomy! Wait, why the hell was Macavity giving him back?

However, that thought left my head when I ran over to him, to make sure he was okay. I hugged his legs and looked up at him. "Oh, Old D, I was so scared! Are you okay? Did he hurt you! I hope you're okay, you're okay right?" I rushed out. Around me, all the other kittens were spewing the same things. But when I looked up at him-wierd. His eyes are different. That's wierd....they don't look the same. They're not warm looking.

I was probably just being stupid. Bomb, you okay? She's fine, look, she's over there with Dem-who was freaking out.

Ow! Demeter, watch where you're going?! What the heck is your problem? Everyone looks confused, but Dem looks so angry. I followed her gaze-why would she be pissed at Old Dueteronomy?

DEMETER!!! She just jumped on his back! Wait, is his fur coming off? His legs look skinnier....and....gingiery.....

Oh crap. The entire coat was pulled off by Demeter and-

"MACAVITY!" we all screamed. I immediantly fell back. Sure, I could be tough talking, but he was so close, I was terrified. He began cackling and dancing madly, and alot of people backed up. Alonzo rolled over. Get him Alonzo! Ooh, Macavity got you good! HEY! He just hit my mom!

The tom was insane. SHIT! HE'S GOING TOO FAR, HE JUST SCRATCHED CETTY AND ELECTRA!

Macavity ran over to Demeter, who cowered. Munkustrap tried to block him but was pushed away. Oh no, Macavity's got Demeter! Good thing Munkustrap came back. Hey, be careful, you can't just swing her around! Okay, Alonzo's got Demeter. Now, Munkustrap and Macavity were fighting it out on the floor. Yeesh, it was awful! Munkustrap was dishing out all sorts of pain, but Macavity was doing it just as good back.

Look out! Macavity got Munkustrap out, and now he was fighting Alonzo. Shit, Alonzo's beat too. Suddenly, Mungojerrie ran forward and swiped Macavity across the cheek. Macavity knocked him back.

But Mungojerrie started something-cuase I just ran up to him and scratched him across the face. He didn't hit me. Ha, Macavity, you're losing! All the Jellicles, even the other kittens, even Mom and Jelly, are kicking your ass! Even Exotica is scratching you to pieces! Yeah, just run onto that car! Be afraid, you little-

BAM.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and everything was dark.

I wasn't knocked out. But now it was silent. Wait, there's a light in the oven....it was hard to find but I got it out. I turned it on. I felt everyone's eyes turn to me, and they smiled. I felt proud. I was smart!

I found everyone in the light. Except one. I whispered it to myself. "Macavity's not there..."

I saw out of the corner of my eye Demeter move to Munkustrap to nuzzle him. I shined the light in their direction.

Even though we won against Macavity....still....

Then, we all sang what I was thinking, together. "_We have to find Old Dueteronomy...."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done!**


	27. The Magical MrMistoffelees

**Chapter 26: Mr. Mistoffelees**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You ought to ask Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat,"

Whoa, who was that? I shone the light towards the voice-oh. It's Tugger. Grr....

And he had his cocky grin on, as usual. "There can be no doubt about that," he smirked. I heard everyone hiss and groan. I can see I was not the only one not in the mood for Tugger's joke. I was about to turn the light away when he suddenly held his hands up and said "Please! Listen to me! And don't scoff. All of his inventions are off his own bat," Tugger said.

Then he jumped down to the rest of us. Where's that drumroll coming from?... He began to talk again. "There's no such cat in the metropolis, he holds all the keys and monopolies, for performing surprising illusions, and creating eccentric confusion,".

Okay, so this Mistoffelees is MAGICAL? To be honest, I don't believe in magic. I think Macavity's stuff is just trick lighting. I could have sworn I saw him attatch some wires when he made that huge flash.

Then, Tugger started to sing.

_The greatest magicians have something to learn_

_From Mr. Mistoffelees's conjuring turn!_

Then he sat down. Music is playing. Huh. Yet ANOTHER song I didn't hear get planned for the ball.

Oh well, it's exciting anyway.

_And we all say:_

_Oh, well, I never, was there ever a cat so clever_

_As Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?_

Magical Mr. Mistoffelees doesn't sound so real. Tugger, if you're just doing this to help us feel better...

Well, I appreciate the gesture, but really, if you're joshing here, I'm going to kick you! And I'm sure Bombalurina and Demeter would want to help me!

In fact, I KNOW Demeter would want to kick you no matter what happened. She hates you. Go figure.

_He is quiet and small_

_He is black_

_From the ears to the tip of his tail_

So? He sounds like a thousand other cats on the planet.

_He can creep through the tiniest crack_

_He can walk on the narrowest rail_

_He can pick any card from a pack_

Oh, Etcetera, you are hopeless...

_He is equally cunning with dice_

_He is always decieving you into believing_

_That he's only hunting for mice_

Maybe he IS hunting for mice, Tuggs. And anyone can play with dice! I mean, just because I suck at it...

_He can play any trick with a cork_

_Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste_

_If you look for a knife or a fork_

_And you think it was merely misplaced_

How could you play a trick with a cork?

And I hate fishpaste!

_You have seen it one moment, and then it is gone!_

_But you find it next week lying out on the lawn!_

So, he maybe had just took it, hid it, and then placed it in the yard a week later! Get real, Tugger.

_And we all say:_

_Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_

_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_

Yeah, but it would be nice Tugger if we actually knew where he was!

Oh, there he is. He's coming down on the rope....hey, he's shiny....suddenly, the rope vanished. "PRESTO!" the cat cried.

The lights all came on suddenly. Wow! Maybe this guy IS magic! Short tail though....

_Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_

_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_

Okay, now I KNOW this guy is for real!

He's making lightning go everywhere!

_Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_

_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_

Okay, this cat is seriously cool! I mean, look at what he's doing! I'm glad I'm singing along!

It's creepy how much he looks like Quaxo though....

_His manner is vague and aloof_

_You would think there was nobody shyer_

_But his voice has been heard on the roof_

_When he was curled up by the fire_

He is shiny....

_And he's sometimes been heard by the fire_

_When he was about on the roof_

_(At least we all heard that somebody purred)_

_Which is uncontestable proof_

Proof of what, that he's sneaky?

_Of his singular magical powers_

_And I've known the family to call_

_Him in from the garden for hours_

_When he was asleep in the hall_

Okay, if they called him in for HOURS, why didn't no one NOTICE him in the hall?

I swear, humans can be so stupid....

Well, I have to say the lightning is awesome! But what is Tugger talking about, can Mistoffelees be in two places at once?

I could use that...like, sit in front of Dad for an hour while I'm also somewhere else making a mind blowing prank! Hee hee hee....

_And not long ago this phenomenal cat_

_Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!_

Wow, I would have loved to have seen that!

_And we all say:_

Immediantly, we all joined in with him as Mistoffelees began to dance again. He was quite a dancer. I didn't even think of making fun of him...wait, I just did. No, I thought of NOT thinking of thinking of...wait...

_Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_

_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_

Okay, now he's dancing. Dang, he's just like Quaxo! Looks like him, AND dances as good as him!

Although, I'm pretty sure spinning that many times would make anyone dizzy.

_And not long ago this phenomenal cat_

_Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!_

Then, Mistoffelees looked around. OOH! He's going to perform a trick. Pick me, pick me!! My hand is waving madly in the air, PLLEEEEASSE PICK ME!

Dang it, he chose Cassandra.

Why's he putting the tarp over her? And now she's under it, and crawling. Wierd trick. I wonder-hey did she get bigger?

HOLY CRAP!!!! (Everyone else must have felt the same way, cause they all gasped)

MISTOFFELEES BROUGHT OLD D BACK!!

At that moment, Tugger turned to his father.

_And we all say_

_Oh, well I never, was there ever_

Wow, Old D looks surprised to see Mistoffelees. Maybe Quaxo is his twin or something....nah, they look too different.

_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_

YEEEEEEEAAAAH! Take that Macavity! Mistoffelees just kicked your butt!

Figuratevly.

_Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_

_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_

Immediantly, the whole tribe came together in a tight circle, rejoicing for the return of our leader. I hugged him once I got close, and he smiled at me. I smiled back, and moved back with the others, and I sat down on an overturned trash can.

Oh, there's Cassandra. Take a bow, lady!

_Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_

_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_

Mistoffelees took the floor.

And what's wierd, I wasn't jeolous like I usually was with other toms. This guy (I think I'll name him Misto) definently earned it!

_Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_

_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_

_Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_

_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_

Then, Mistoffelees ran up onto the TS-E1 and turned his back to us. Man, he is glittery.

Then Tugger spoke up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you...the magical! The marvolous! Mr. Mistoffelees!" he shouted.

And-WHOA! He just dissapeared in an explosion of sparks and stuff!

POOF!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done!**


	28. Memory

**Chapter 27: Memory**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I lied back against the trunk of the TS-E1. After Mistoffelees dissapeared, he came back as Quaxo and everyone bombarded him with questions. As it turns out, Quaxo is a magical cat, but he once had so little control of his magic he almost killed Bustopher. So, he went into a two week trance and shut his magic into a split-personality, Quaxo and .

After the excitement died down, Dueteronomy just sat at the edge of the junkyard for a while. He seemed to be deep in thought. So, I leaned back and tried to relax. Who am I kidding? I was itching to explode! It was almost sundown, which meant Old Dueteronomy would choose who would go to the Heaviside Layer soon.

Finally! Old D was moving, and Munkustrap followed after him like the loyal son he was. He turned, and then looked over at Munkustrap. He reached his paw out, and we all leaned forward. I dunno why, what was he-

_Daylight_

_See the dew on the sunflower_

Whoa, who was that? It was so beautiful, and I realized who it was before I even turned around (oh hey, Dad and Mom are in front of me). Jemima was standing high on top of the junk. And she was singing that same melody she sang before, except with new words.

_And a rose that is fading_

_Roses whither away_

_Like the sunflower_

_I yearn to t__urn my face to the dawn_

_I am waiting for the day . . ._

She was singing for the daylight, I realized. The Jellicle Ball was almost over. Man, and I had been having so much fun. But I was beggining to get sleepy.

Munkustrap smiled, as Old Dueteronomy turned his head to his son and nodded. Well, is anyone going to go check on Jemima, I think she tripped. Oh no, wait, she did that on purpose.

As Old Dueteronomy moved to sit, Munkustrap began to recite. "Now, Old Dueteronomy, just before dawn, through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat who can now be reborn, and come back to a different Jellicle life,".

Ooh, it was finally time! Everyone, including myself, moved to him, reaching our arms out to him. I wondered who he would choose. Most likely Gus. I hoped so, I mean, I didn't want him to choose Bomb, or Dad, or Mom, or Teazer, or Jerrie, or Metus, or Tumble, or Alonzo, or Jelly, or-

Suddenly, I noticed Quaxo (actually, he was still Mistoffelees, so) Mistoffelees suddenly look up. He turned, and then hissed. Everyone turned with him. I didn't even have to turn around to know.

Grizabella had come back to the Junkyard. Okay, this is it, Pouncival. Don't be like Tugger, don't ignore her. Don't be like Mistoffelees, don't be like Cassandra. Be like Victoria! She tried to reach out to her. But don't be like Jelly, don't ignore her again!

In fact, Pouncival, don't be like any of the other Jellicles. Okay, self! I had to show her I was sorry, and that no matter what she did...she had to be good now, she had to be!

But, as I walked towards her, Bombalurina suddenly shifted past me. She gave me a look. I gulped. In her look I read "Don't even think about it Pouncival,". I sighed. Crap. What was I thinking? No one would let me go near her...Dejected, I willed my body to move away from her, and I climbed up onto a junk pile. I knew everyone else had turned their bodies away from her, so I did the same. I felt crappy doing it, though....

_Midnight_

_Not a sound from the pavement_

Huh? What was.....oh, my, that's Grizabella. That's the same melody Jemima just sang...but...it sounds, well, better with Grizabella singing.

_Has the moon lost her memory?_

_She is smiling alone_

_In the lamplight_

_The withered leaves collect at my feet_

_And the wind begins to moan_

I finally turned around. She was moving slowly on her feet through the junkard. I knew that she was singing for forgiveness, for whatever she had done. I don't really know how, since she didn't really sound like it, but I heard it. She was asking her Jellicles to forgive her.

But would they? From the looks of it, I'm the only one facing her. Well, besides Old D, Munk, and Victoria. I looked into their faces. Munkustrap, you're the leader. You should be the bigger man here! But Victoria....what was her deal? Why did she seem to trust Grizabella the most.

_Memory_

_All alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then_

At this, I decided to try and picture a young Grizabella. I saw her, or..I tried to. She was real pretty in my mind. Oh, Etcetera, Electra, and Alonzo all had turned to look at her. It didn't surprise me Electra and Etcetera came around so quickly. But Alonzo, to be honest, that shocks me a little.

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again_

I continued to watch her. She looked so sad. Her eyes were beggining to wash over themselves. She was becoming wrapped up in her song, she was forgetting the others were here.

Her song was beautiful.

Demeter and Exotica had turned around now. It appeared Coricopat and Tantomile had heard her plea as well, cause their heads slunk over barely.

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_

_The stale cold smell of morning_

I wanted to run out to her then...no. I can't. Not yet. Mom and Dad have turned around. I can see Mom's eyes from here-she has forgiven Grizabella, Griz's song has won her over. I'm happy. Dad, a little harder to read...Oh, Tumblebrutus has looked at her too. I can't see Cassandra at all though....

_Streetlamp dies, another night is over_

_Another day is dawning_

Come on, Grizabella! You're doing so good, you're so close! Jellylorum and Asparagus have turned to look at you now. Everyone's coming through, Griz. Please, just go on for a bit more...

_Daylight_

_I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I musn't give in_

At last, Bombalurina and Mistoffelees both turned around. Bombalurina's face held an expression of shame and confusion-Mistoffelees just looked ashamed of himself. Well, glad someone else is feeling it...

_When the dawn comes_

_Tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin_

Oh no!

Grizabella suddenly let out a loud sob, and then she collapsed onto the ground. I looked up. Aw, no no no! Was she hurt? She didn't even look up!

Grizabella, look up, please! Everyone is worried about you! They understand, they care, they forgive you! Please, be okay. I have to go help her, I have to go help her!

_Sunlight through the trees in summer_

_Endless masquerading_

Jemima?

I looked up. She had risen once more. She was singing. Of course. Jemima's heart held the same song. Jemima was the only one who could help Grizabella... And I was right! As Jemima sang, Grizabella looked up. Finally, she heard. They sang together,

_Streetlamp dies, another dawn is breaking_

Then, Grizabella's face shown a new power in it. She sang alone, but powerfully:

_The memory is fading_

Then, as if being held up by strong arms, Grizabella rose to her full height. My heart began to ache when she began singing with all of her soul.

_Touch me!_

_It's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with the memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

I wanted to go and touch her. To understand how she felt....I didn't know how or why, but somehow I knew that was the only way to make everyone understand-to at last touch her, which had been denied from us all night long.

_If you touch me_

_You'll understand what happiness is_

And I want to, Grizabella.

Suddenly, she looked off into the night.

_Look_

_A new day has begun_

Indeed, the little crust of the sun began to peak out of the corner of the far away horizon.

Wait, Grizabella, where are you going? Gosh darnit, why doesn't anyone try to stop her? Of course, I ain't doing much either-Victoria! Victoria just stood up! Grizabella seemed to sense her, because she reached her paw out behind her. Victoria looked back at Old D, but he motioned her onward. Victoria moved forward, and then...

Graced her paw over Grizabella's. And Grizabella smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done!**


	29. Journey To The Heaviside Layer

**Chapter 28: The Journey To The Heaviside Layer**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yes.

Thank you Victoria.

And look! She looks so happy! Victoria nuzzled her paw, and she smiled up at Grizabella. Grizabella looked like she was about to faint. She was smiling too. Whoa, what's Misto doing? If he tries to hurt her-

Wait. Now Misto is holding her paws.

I realized then that all the Jellicles were going up to Grizabella. I crept closer to Bombalurina, watching as one by one they touched her paws, smiling brightly. Okay, I was a little angry. NOW they accept her? But then....it was stupid. They had forgiven her for whatever sin.

I was happy. And I bet she was too. Munkustrap finally took her hands, and then lead her to Old Dueteronomy. I knew it would mean so much to Grizabella if Old Dueteronomy touched her and accepted her.

But he did more then that. He bowed to her.

My breath hitched. Old Dueteronomy had chosen Grizabella. He had chosen her to be reborn.

_Up up up, past the Russel hotel_

_Up up up up, to the Heaviside Layer_

As she passed me, I leaned forward. I whispered, "I'm sorry,".

Grizabella smiled. She knew what I was sorry for. "It's okay," she said.

I jumped a little. It was the first time I heard her actually speak. She had such a beautiful voice....It reflected her age, but also her spirit. Guess it needed to be there, since it was probably broken for so long.

_Up up up, past the Russel hotel_

_Up up up up, to the Heaviside Layer_

Grizabella was smiling-it was the first time I've seen her smile since when she first showed up, trying to be brave in the face of all these Jellicles who hated her. Except, we don't hate her anymore! Yeah!

But I still couldn't help but wonder why she kept looking back at Victoria.

_Up up up, past the Russel hotel_

_Up up up up, to the Heaviside Layer_

Old Dueteronomy led Grizabella to the stairs leading to the tire. I wondered what would happen. Mom and Dad had only told me what happened during the Jellicle Choice, like a claw is supposed to come down from the sky and get the chosen one to take to the Heaviside Layer.

It sounded cool.

And now Grizabella is going up the stairs.

_Up up up, past the Russel hotel_

_Up up up up, to the Heaviside Layer_

I reached my paws, bidding her farewell.

Wait, why? I simply waved to her. She looked so happy. We all loved her again, and she was getting what she deserved.

_Up up up, past the Jellicle moon_

_Up up up up, to the Heaviside Layer_

What's with all this mist?

Okay....that is not important right now.

_Up up up, past the Jellicle moon_

_Up up up up_

_To the heaviside layer_

I began to rejoice, moving my body and my hands over the air like everyone else.

Wow.....a huge claw began to rise down from the sky. I wondered how a human would react to that. But then the tire began to rise along with the claw. Soon, they came to meet it. Dueteronomy turned to Grizabella and motioned her to the stairs.

She looks scared. Come on, Grizabella, do it! The Heaviside Layer is more beautiful then anything on this earth. Except for Bombalurina of course.

Finally, she took the steps up to the Heaviside Layer.

_The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity  
_

_Round the cathedral rang "Vivat!"_

_Life to the everlasting cat!_

And then Grizabella dissapeared. The claw began to descend into the air as well. Soon they were all gone.

And I was so amazed. This was more incredible then I ever thought possible. This night had been beautiful. And so had Grizabella. I was glad that Grizabella was chosen. She deserved it. I still don't know what she did, but I guess that from looking at how broken and sad she had been, Grizabella deserved it more then anyone. I guess Gus would have made a good choice too....

But then Old Dueteronomy turned to look at all of us.

Time to hear from the big man, cuase the sun is peaking out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done!**


	30. The Addressing Of Cats

**Chapter 30: The Addressing Of Cats**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That was incredible. Grizabella was going to a better place now.

I felt good.

Now, however, I was about to turn and talk to whoever was next to me (Jemima and Etcetera, I think), but then Old D began to sing. This must be the song to close the ball...

_You've heard of several kinds of cat_

_And my opinion now is that_

_You should need no interpreter_

_To understand our character_

Hmm...let's see..

Mom, Tugger, Grizabella (bless her), Bustopher, Jerrie and Teazer, Old D, Rumpus Cat, Gus, Dad, Macavity, and Mistoffelees.

A Gumbie cat, a curious cat, a former glamour cat, a fancy pants cat, two thief cats, a wise cat, a superhero cat, an actor cat, a railway cat, a criminal cat, and a magician cat.

And I'm a playful cat!

Yep, lot's of different kind of cats to have been learned about tonight.

_You've learned enough to take the view_

_That cats are very much like you_

Aww....I feel special!

_You've seen us both at work and games_

_And learnt about our proper names_

_Our habits and our habitat_

It was a fun night...

The lights were awesome, Mistoffelees was cool, heck, even fighting Macavity was pretty cool!

Hey, I wonder what happened to those humans? I haven't thought about them in hours...

_But how would you ad-dress a cat?_

Well, you just say hello right?

_So first, your memory I'll jog_

_And say: A cat is not a dog_

Well................................................................duh.

_So first, your memory I'll jog_

_And say: A cat is not a dog_

Oh, wait, he's saying a cat is more RESPECTABLE then a dog, so should be greeted more respectable-ly.

This song seems to be very wise.

And, for once, he's using words I can understand!

_With cats, some say one rule is true_

_Don't speak 'til you are spoken to_

Ooh, I hate that rule.

_Myself I do not hold with that_

_I say you should ad-dress a cat_

_But always bear in mind that he_

_Resents familiarity_

Huh? What's wrong with that? I like it when Aunt Chessica and others are familiar with me.

_You bow, and taking off your hat_

_Ad-dress him in this form: "O' cat!"_

I've never been called that.

Did he expect humans to do this? Humans are stupid...

_Before a cat will condescend_

_To treat you as a trusted friend_

_Some little token of esteem_

_Is needed, like a dish of cream_

Hey...

That's kind of true...I didn't really trust Jessie at first.

Then she gave me a bowl of milk and WAMMOO she was my new best friend! Besides Tumble, I mean.

_And you might now and then supply_

_Some caviar, or Strassburg pie_

_Some potted grouse or salmon paste_

I bet you if Bustopher Jones heard this song he'd be having a fit. Where did he go anyway?

_He's sure to have his personal taste_

I like swiss cheese myself...

_And so in time you reach your aim_

_And call him by his name_

Like Jessie is ever going to know my real name.

_A cat's entitled to expect_

_These evidences of respect_

_So this is this, and that is that_

_And there's how you ad-dress a cat_

Wow...he's right.

We're cats! We are majestic creatures. I mean, have you ever heard of dogs or birds or LIZARDS having the ability to get up and dance and sing, and use terpsichorian powers? We are incredible!

You know, I am very proud of what I am, and this is what I was thinking as we all turned to face the sky. (I was in front by the way!)

_A cat's entitled to expect_

I'm a cat.

_These evidences of respect_

I'm a member of a tribe.

_So this is this, and that is that_

I'm a Jellicle.

_And there's how you ad-dress a cat!_

And I a damn proud to be one!

This was the best ball ever!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done!  
**


End file.
